A Past Of Enjoyment
by Storm Carson
Summary: Mercedes Jones has been captured by pirates, she is running from a past no one knows. Sam Evans has a past he too is trying to forget and a life full of secrets. Completely [AU] Based on a story by Aliyah Burke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story On the High Sea's, or the characters Mentioned in this story. Do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Somewhere in the Gulf of Aden_**

No lights splintered the ink-like darkness. Almost as if, it was a ghost ship. To Mercedes Jones it was more than that. This was a ship of death. Most likely hers if things didn't change in the near future. Her steps were tiny and difficult with the ropes binding them, but she as above deck so it didn't matter.

The water hitting the side of the ship soothed her despite the situation she was in. For a flash, she got to see the darkness, when they changed out the sack over her head. If not for the cloth covering her and the too tight binding which were coated in blood. Her blood, she may actually have enjoyed the trek over the open deck. She did regardless, because she was able to inhale fresh air instead of the dank stale kind where they kept her.

Time had long since lost all meaning she had no clue how long shed been here. The rare occasions she got fresh air, it always occurred under the sack. She worried a great amount about the others who had been with her when pirates had set upon them. Wondered if they too were still alive?

She sniffed but not tears fell, there were none left to escape. She had become dry from the many times her screams and tears went unnoticed, and unheard.

Lap. Lap. Lap.

Back to the water. She wondered if they would rape her then throw her overboard. She been left alone in that way so far, thankfully. Apparently, it mad no sense to waste a bullet when the creatures of the deep could do the job for them. Being sold into slavery also crossed her mind numerous times while she stayed in the bunk below.

Lap. Lap. Lap

Then it came. A new sound. The door opened and she fought the automatic flinch. She despised being unable to see. Deep voices spoke but she just sat there, waiting for either the strike which would end her life or whatever they chose to do to her. She heard a familiar phrase that over the recent timeline, she had come to understand to mean "get up" and so she did. Using the cool, rough metal of the wall, she struggle to push to her feet.

A massive hand grabbed her arm and dragged her along, causing her to stumble after him. More talking passed around her as they headed to an unknown place. She fell more than a few times, the metal steps he dragged her over tearing through both filthy pants and skin. Unable to scream, she struggle to keep up with her captor.

They paused and she picked up on the stench of more sweaty and unwashed bodies. The shove in her back, powerful send her sprawling forward over the ottoman in her way. Unable to stop herself from falling she did her best to twist and land on her side. Pain traveled through her knocking the breath out of her lungs.

Through the bag over her head, she listened to crying. They're alive! At least one was, it sounds like Quinn. That knowledge lifter her spirits. She coughed and struggled against the person who dragged her over the floor.

Suddenly the bag got jerked off and she blinked hard, and rapidly blinded by the room's fluorescent lights,. After so long being held in darkness the sudden exposure to such brilliance sent extreme pain through her skull. Squeezing her eyes she cracked them open. Fuzzy images came into focus and she recognized three of the people she'd been alongside. The ones she been captured with. Thankfully, all were still alive. Rough looking but they were alive.

Hell if she looked like they did it wasn't a pretty site. She looked around and noticed they were in a storage room. On one side of her sat a camera on a tripod. Next to it a chair held a machete. Her stomach rolled at the realization the lethal looking blade was coated by dark stains. Dried blood. Or rust. Maybe it was rust. Keep dreaming, her mind told her.

One of the pirates grabbed a man, Joe Hart, by his long dreads and shouted in his face. The panic on Joe's face tore through her like a blade, sharper than any machete they could wave. Another picked up the camera while yet another passed along the wicked blade to the man behind Joe.

She tried to control the heaves which became unstoppable. God, how had it come to this? Missionary work to watching murder. True, she didn't know much about Joe but it didn't matter. She knew he had a family. A wife and three kids. Everyone had people waiting back in the states for them. Everyone but Mercedes.

With strength and determination from somewhere deep inside, she jumped to her feet and screaming to herself she tried to make it to Joe's side.

A man pulled a gun and pointed it at her head, Mercedes paused then moved with determination until she stood positioned between Joe and the cameraman, holding the cold stare of the unknown pirate with a gun. He backhanded her with the butt of the gun cracking into her jaw and sent her body to the floor while male laughter filled the air. Blood pooled in her mouth and she fought off the darkness approaching. She had no family. Take me, her mind screamed while she bumbled back at least to her knees. Take me and leave them alone!

She caught a glimpse of the figure gripping the machete as he stepped closer but all her attention was on the man holding the gun. The machete may frighten her but not even close to the fear of a gun.

Excruciating pain filled her. In her peripheral, she saw the tip of machete, covered in fresh blood. Her blood. It made her woozy and she had nothing left to rail against them with. Slumping over the last things she saw was the man who'd held the gun on her sink to the ground as she did. The only difference, a thick trail of liquid trailed down from under his head scarf. The reddish line slid down over the bridge of his nose then toward his eye as his head hit the floor. Brown eyes stared ahead.

She had a final thought before she too succumbed to darkness. Guess we die together, Wonder if anyone will care he's gone. She knew no one would care she was.

* * *

Sam Evans dropped the empty magazine and loaded another with thirty rounds into his MP-5 with its attached laser optical sight and integral silencer before zipping down he rope which had been tossed over the upper rail to land on soundless feet. The room had become nearly silent, now the gunfire had ceased, except for the gasping breaths of one woman. She huddled with the two men who had the expression they weren't sure fi their situation had improved or not.

Six pirates lay dead in this room alone. More bodies littered the rest of the cargo ship. A few men joined him and he knew tow other continued a sweep of the vessel as well as strategically placing explosives to sink the ship. He had his own destination, the woman who'd been stabbed in the shoulder.

A small smile lifted the side of his normally stern face. He'd been drawn to her ever since she got shoved into the area. Beaten and bruised she never cowed. In fact, he had been surprised when she'd forced her way to the man about to be killed, drawing all attention to herself. Surprised but impressed, She got knocked down only to get up again.

A fighter. A warrior.

Damn woman barely flinched when the blade entered her shoulder but the sight of her own blood he knew that's what pushed her over, and she'd fainted dead away. He continued on his way to where she laid, the machete's point still embedded in her shoulder. His tentative smile fading with the raised eyebrow of another team member.

He squatted beside her. "I need a med kit," he said into the mic against his check, well aware his own wouldn't be enough. Still her ripped it off his combat vest and got ready to work.

"Comin'," Jake Puckerman responded.

A quick scan showed the other hostages being freed. They all huddled together. Away from him and the unconscious woman by him. A fact, which disturbed him. Shed tried to sacrifice herself for them and they couldn't even come see how she was doing.

"Get them out of her," he muttered, his eyes drifting back down. She lay still as death, her plump chest barely rising and falling with her shallow breaths.

Another affirmed his order while Jake hunkered down beside him, brown skin sweating in the lights. "Damn. All the way through."

He didn't respond well aware that Jake's statement qualified as rhetorical. "We need to pull it out now, while she's out. Do a temp patch and fix it better on-board."

With a nod, they got to work and soon had it packed and wrapped. He fought off the urge to brush back dirty hair from her face.

"You want." Jake started.

"I'll carry her." He stopped the offer before Jake could finish.

Brown eyes studied him before the man shrugged with ease and set about gathering unused med supplies. Sam took a deep breath and slid his arms under her, lifting her. The first thing her noticed was that holding her voluptuous body felt right.

He refused to watch her as he maneuvered them to the now open hatch she'd been brought in. He moved them with precision through the narrow halls, readjusting his hold on her every now and again. Two others offered to relieve him of the woman and twice more refusal left his mouth.

Once they made it back on their ship, he carried her to their infirmary and placed her on one of the two tables. He refused to leave her alone he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He waited along a wall as Mike fixed her injuries.

"Man, I've got this. Go get cleaned up." Mike's voice broke the silenc

Sam hesitated until Mike glared at him over the tops of frame less glasses.

"Go."

So he went. But not to get cleaned up. He headed toward another room, which had the rescued trio in it. The first man look undernourished and had some cuts, which had already been attended to. The woman pretty much the same, while the third man lay in a rack, asleep.

"Oh, God, thank you so much for saving us," the man said.

"Who is she?" Sam demanded.

"Mercedes." He didn't carry with his answer and apparently knew exactly who the question referred to.

Long dead memories flickered in the deep buried recesses of his mind. But, the door closed on them as quick as it had opened. The man continued to spout their names, gratitude, and more but it fell on deaf ears. He left and headed to his room. He washed his face and had begun to pat it dry when Mike's voice came over the air.

"Give me some help down here!"

Sam sprinted back though the door and the ship to burst into the medical room, ready for anything. His warrior woman had woken and had managed to back herself into a corner where she waved a scalpel.

One eye sealed shut and the other not much better. Mike tried to calm her but to no avail. He could see fear in her eyes.

"Clear the room." Sam ordered his voice calm.

"What?" Mike and Noah Puckerman asked simultaneously, shock apparent.

"Do it now," he bit off. "And close the hatch behind you."

Sam never took his eyes off the scared woman. Her dark hair fell in a ratty mess past her shoulders. Her brown skin seem pale, from lack of sun he bet. She wasn't no where near rail thin, and the woman had curves. Ones that would mold perfectly to a man while in his arms. He would be more than happy to play the man in her scenario.

With a sharp mental reprimand, he focused on the matter before him.

"You sure about this, man?" Puck asked. "Maybe I."

"Go."

Sam knew when Puck tried to offer to do this, gentleness not a word most people used for him. Normally he would have not put up an argument but this little woman made him acquire the gut reaction of possessiveness. Moreover, he wanted none of the men near her.

The door latched and he knew they were alone. He moved slowly toward her. She adjusted her stance and tightened her grip on the razor sharp blade. It took Sam all he could not laugh at the tiny sight in front of him. He noticed the way she held the blade in a ineffective grip, one he could disarm in mere seconds, but what she lacked in knowledgeable talent she made up in determination.

"You're safe, Mercedes," he said removing is tactical vest and lying it on the table she'd once occupied. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay back," she rasped.

"I can't. You need an IV and to let Mike finishing checking you over."

She shook her head. "No." Her free hand groped along the wall as if seeking support and stability. He knew it hurt her given it happened to be the same side as her shoulder injury.

"Yes. Come on." Another step towards her brought the scalpel up another notch. "You're safe, Mercedes. No on is going to hurt you."

"My name…"

"Yes." He scramble to recall one of the men's names. "Kurt said your name was Mercedes."

The hand gripping her impromptu weapon wobbled. "Are…are they okay?"

Her concern for them impressed him. "Yes" Another step and she shook but neither the fear nor determination wavered. "I'm going to help you to the table, Mercedes. You keep the scalpel and stab me if you have to. I won't hurt you, but sweetheart, you're about to collapse."

"Don't…call me sweetheart," she said.

He did smile then before he positioned himself by her injured side giving her an unobstructed line of attack if she wanted to. Dangerous, yes, but he had to assure her he would not harm her, Sure, he could disarm her but somewhere beyond the wall of ice around his hear, he wanted her to trust him. Like a young girl from a long time ago did.

What is wrong with me?

She stiffened at his touch but didn't pull away. As before, she felt right against him. He assisted her to the table and on to it, sliding his tactical vest toward the end. "I need you on an IV. I'll get Mike."  
"No. You."

He could hear her plea. Her tenuous trust went only as far as him. Sam licked his plump lips and nodded. With a harsh breath, he gathered the required items and sat down before her. Head dipped he began to sterilize her arm. There was strength below her skin. He'd just slid the needle beneath her skin when the scalpel clattered to the floor. Thumb securing the item in place he jerked his head up, unsure if she'd lost consciousness or not.

She hadn't however, her brown eyes were wide and a bit unfocused.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Sammy?" His heart stopped. "Can it be?" Then she passed out, only his quick reaction stopping her from hitting hard. He used one arm to guide he slowly to lie down. His hand shook, actually shook, as he taped the IV in place.

Mike reentered. "Hell, never thought I'd see the day you calmed a hysterical woman. What the hell were you thinking approaching her without your tac vest on?"

Sam didn't answer, just stared at the comatose woman who'd called him a name from years past. He ran a hand down his face and ran her name over in his mind. Mercedes. Mercedes Jones. Cedes/Mercy to him. Jeez, he hadn't thought about her in more than ten years. And hadn't made the connection when he'd heard the name Mercedes, just recalled the name a familiar.

"Sam" Fingers snapped before his eyes.

"She can have my room. Have someone take her there."

"What?" Mike's tone incredulous.

"Just do it."

"Cedes means a revisit to his past. He had to put some distance between them. The longer he spent with her, the harder it would be to carry that out.

"I'll get her there, Sam. You go ask them who her family is."

He strode to the door. "She doesn't have one." It never occurred to him she may have been married.

"How do you know?"

At the door, he paused to swallow hard. "Trust me, I just do." Shoving back the swarming memories he left, tact vest in hand and hurried to his room to clean it out.

Once he claimed a spot for himself, he headed up top. Noah "Puck" Puckerman showed up beside him with his dark Mohawk briefly illuminated in the light.

"You okay, man?"

The question of the day.

"Just fine. Ready to get home." And far away from Mercedes.

Puck grunted. "I've got watch. Use my rack, I heard from my little bro you gave yours up."

"Thanks."

He would take him up on it. With a farewell, he slipped back inside and went to catch some much needed sleep. As he got ready he couldn't help but think about the girl who had been the only truly kind person to him in school. His dreams were full of unwanted memories from when he had been the undersized skinny outsider who had a horrified school life and not a much better one at home.

Daily beatings, malnourishment, and more. All of that changed the day he met Mercedes. She'd been an outsider as well. From her chubby body, and quiet voice a girl who helped by bringing him food and helping him with school work. Being dyslexic was no joke. For two years, they'd been friends, until the day her parents died and she moved to stay with family somewhere else in the country. He never saw her again.

Cedes. Gentle Mercy to his Sammy.

* * *

**Okay. So what did you think? Should I continue? I just read this story today and fell in love. I could not help but imagine Samcedes as the characters. The wonderful Aliyah Burke does this story justice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It must have been her imagination. Mercedes sighed and stared out the porthole. That is the only thing that makes sense. But still it seemed possible. Right before her eyes, close enough to touch. She shook her head. It just didn't make sense, she hadn't seen the man again.

She saw a man named Mike and had been assured with her own eyes, Joe, Quinn, and Kurt were also recovering. She had no clue where they were headed, all she got from anyone was just home.

Her shoulder ached. Hell, her whole body ached. Looking down at her shoulder she snorted in disgust. Another scar. Looking down at the other side of her body she rubbed the forearm that held a painful memory. A memory of a horrible car accident that took the life of her parents. She stared straight ahead at the endless view of water. The urge to sit out in the sun was a powerful one, but the man who introduced himself as Mike Chang insisted she remain inside for her own safety. So, she'd been in this room out of sight. Alone again. After some more alone time Mercedes enjoyed a shower. She looked around the room and noticed she had access to all the food she could imagine, but she had no appetite which she thought very odd.

She twisted the hem of a large olive green shirt she'd been given wishing she had the urge to put a tiny morsel of food into her mouth. The door opened suddenly and a gasp caught in her throat as he steeped through and closed the door behind him. Her heart begun to beat rapidly in her chest. He hadn't been a figment of her imagination after all.

The man was not small by any means. Over six feet tall he had blond hair, which was tussled over his head, thick blond lashes that concealed jade green eyes. His features were sharp and all concealed in a tanned, Adonis body. He wore dark pants with two thigh holsters, complete with side arms attached. A black smedium shirt amplified the power of his upper body. His biceps strained against the sleeve cuffs, begging for air.

_Damn the man was fine! Pure sex all aboard this damn war boat._

In one hand, he held a tray and with each step he took the room shrank a bit more. He had no gentle expression on his sculpted face. In fact, it was wiped clean of any emotion. Just plain out cold. She could not help but wonder what story this man held inside.

Watching his every move she couldn't help but be impressed by the jungle cat like flow to his form. Dangerous. Predatory. Her mouth grew dry wondering about this man.

"They said you haven't been eating." The southern accent came out barely detected, all deep and smooth.

Why did he care? Better question, why did she want to smile over the concern his presence displayed?

He placed the food next to her drawn up legs. If he noticed her stiffen, he didn't address it. No, he settled his large body down on the other end of the narrow bed, back to the wall and stared at her. Unable to hold his gaze she averted her eyes and stared back out the porthole.

"I am not leaving until the tray is cleaned, Mercedes, so you may as well eat." His words were low and demanding.

The way he spoke her name made her belly tighten with sexual awareness. Get a grip, Cedes.

Rotating her head, she met his stare. Those eyes of his were hooded, almost like a hawk, either way they were the eyes of a predator.

"Thank you," she said dropping her eyes to the tray beside her.

The gratitude she displayed did not seem to affect him. He blinked and continued to watch her.

"Eat."

Clearly a man used to giving orders and having them followed he continued to watch her.

Her stomach did not seem to keen on the idea but she realized it would be better to at least try. That way if she threw up on him he would have seen her attempt to eat.

"Don't blame me when I throw up on you." Mercedes said giving him a neck roll.

His stare told her he did not care for her bullshit, or the threat she was trying to offer. She reached for a piece of bread and tore off a little chunk. She ate a little piece hoping he would turn away. His gaze remained on her face before it dropped to look at the tray and back up at her again.

_Two can play this game. _Mercedes thought.

A slice of apple in hand she bit it and returned the unblinking observation. Again struck by his handsomeness as well as the nagging that she knew him she decided to indulge in a conversation.

"Who are you?" _Wow very subtle_. She questioned needing something to break the ice.

He never blinked. "Names are not important."

Yet he knew hers. She ate slowly, studying him. If her observation bothered him or offended him, he never let on. _It has to be him. Or else I'm really going crazy._

Her eyes trailed over him, committing every stat on his impressive body. The thoughts he evoked in her may not make sense given what she'd just gone through, but there it was. He had this sexual thing that drew her in.

"What happened?" His question startled her.

"Not important."

His eyes glinted dangerously. Silent, she reached for a piece of cheese and chewed it slowly. Swallowing she took a deep breath and grabbed the bulls by the horns. It's now or never.

"How long are you going to pretend we don't know one another?"

He wasn't quick enough to hid his reaction and she knew she hadn't been seeing things last night when she cam up close and personal with the mark that identified him to her.

She sat and crossed her thick legs. "Well, Sam?

Why he didn't want to acknowledge her she didn't know. Nor did she understand why it hurt.

"You've mad a mistake," he said his tone changing and the southern accent becoming more detected.

"Really? I don't think so because I don't know many Mercedes." She shrugged. "Perhaps you're right and I am. Either way, you can prove it."

He lifted a blond brow, no expression on his face. This man was so unlike the Sam she remembered in physical appearance. The withdrawn attitude struck her as familiar though, However, back then she had allowed in, now he treated her with the same cold indifference he used on others.

Finding some courage, she signed then spoke. "Show me the back of your neck."

He crossed his arms in a bored manner while his gaze became worried. "Why?"

_It was him. _The realization made her almost smile. Moving with caution of her injuries, she got on her knees and shuffled towards him. Even with one eye still swollen, she could at least see through it. His gaze looked upon her face and she fought the urge to hid her bruises from him.

"Because the Sam I knew had a scar on the back of his neck." His eyes began to burn with an inner fire. She recognized it for what it was, a warning. One she disregarded.

"It was made by his bitch of a mother who believed he was an evil child."

She halted when her knees were beside his muscular thigh.

"Sounds painful," he remarked causally, as if his gaze hadn't begun burning a hole through her.

He didn't fool her for his body oozed tension.

"We were friends once, Sammy" she said using the nickname she'd given him. "I know you remember me. However, if you are going to insist on pretending we've never met, then prove me wrong. Show me your neck."

Something changed. Something hot ignited in his eyes as he stared at her. Her reaction went into another dimension. She understood attraction and knew it existed for the man in front of her. Resting on her heels, she cocked her head to the side.

"Come on." Her sweet voice taunted.

"You seem to be under the impression I care." Sam said.

"You do." she said with a sureness. "But you don't have to show me. We both know who you are. How have you been? You look really good."

Understatement of the year but hey, who could have predicted undersized, skinny Sam Evans would have evolved into this mouthwatering sex on two legs. Skin and bones transformed into hard muscle and danger.

She saw the resignation in his eyes before he said another word. He licked his plump pink lips before they twisted into a cynical grin.

"You don't know me anymore, Cedes." he said with authority. "I'm a far cry from that spineless wimp I used to be. I'm a dangerous man."

_Cedes, his nickname for her. _He warned her again. Much like he'd tried to do in school. And just like then, she trusted her gut and paid no attention to the veiled threat. She didn't move back just started into jaded eyes, which had darkened, into a emerald green.

"I know. I'm not scared of you, Sam 'Sammy' Evans. You would never hurt me."

Her response took him by surprise for he inhaled sharply, he shoved to his feet, and strode to the door. Moments before he vanished behind it, he turned and came close, stopping at the edge of the bed.

On her heels as she was, he still towered over her 5'3 frame. She understood it to be an attempt at intimidation but it didn't work o her. With a light lick of her cupid lips and action which his gaze followed she gravitated towards him with a casual movement.

"What happens now, Sam Evans? Do you put your hand on me and try to convince me I'm in danger from you?"

"Don't try to mock me, Cedes."

"Why not? According to you, we don't know one another, so how would I know how to mock you one way or another? I mean, you are after all a dangerous man."

The words slid past her lips even though she acknowledge this Sam was much different ma that she'd known as a boy. A hot ass man. As she waited there, she longed to experience the touch of his plump lips upon hers. Her belly tightened at the thought.

His eyes fell to her lips as if reading her mind and she dug her fingers into her palms to keep from reaching out and touching his sculpted face. With a muffled curse, he raked his hand through his blond hair, and stormed out of the room. His parting words before the door slammed behind him were, "Finish the damn tray!"

She settled back upon the thin mattress and reached for the tray only to push it further away, something other than food on her mind.

_Sam._

* * *

Unaware of Cedes thoughts, Sam cursed the whole way up the narrow passage. Damn her, Damn her! She'd been through a traumatic situation and his mind was on sex, How could it not be she'd sat on his bed, all dirt and grim washed off. The cuts and bruises still apparent, but the years had been wonderful to her dark, voluptuous body. Her black hair had a slight wave to it and fell about her shoulder. Her mocha skin called to his fingers needing to touch, And to top if off she wore on of Sam's shirts, The olive material snagged marvelously around her breast and a little in the tummy area. He knew Mike gave her a pair of scrubs and the damn things enhanced her back side.

She'd sat there, unafraid, taunting him, daring him to be half as dangerous as he claimed. Cedes had it right, he could never, would never hurt her. Didn't stop him from wanting to cover her plush lips with his and…

"Damn it to fucking hell!?"

"What's up, Samantha?"

He jerked his head to the left and found Puck leaning against the wall, peeling an apple. They were dressed identically all the way down to dual thigh holsters.

"Nothing." he growled and pouted.

Puck lifted a brown, disbelief etched across his handsome features. Of all the men who made up the group of misfits, he got along best with the man he currently faced.

"Good. I was almost concerned that Hot Mama in there had gotten under your skin."

His lip lifted in silent warning. Puck snorted and spun the knife through nimble fingers before cutting another bite off.

"What gives, man? Since the day we met, I've never seen you rattled. Especially with a woman."

Sam sighed and shoved his hand in the pocks of his black BDU pants.

"I know her." The he walked out onto the open deck and sat down. Puck followed him to the clean surface.

"Ex?"

A snort escaped. "No. We were in middle school together. Cedes was the lone person in my childhood who treated me like a person. That actually gave a damn. Not that I didn't try to keep her at a distance, The two of us were outcast at school. Me because I was undersized, an easy target, and poorer than dirt. Cedes because she was overweight, and two grades ahead of her age. She helped me." He dropped his head back to rest against the side regretting the trip down memory lane.

"So why the anger? She's fine now, we got to her in time." Puck asked. "Did you two have a fight in school?"

"No. We had two years of friendship. The she left." Sam stared down at his hands. " Her parents were killed in a car crash and whichever relative took her in moved her. I saw her last when I was fourteen. She was twelve."

"So what's with the cussing?" he ground his jaw, unwilling to answer, instead he stared up at the sky, "Holy shit!" Puck said with more than a gleam of understanding. "You want to bang her."

"Shut it." He didn't want to acknowledge that much less hear someone say it.

Puck laugh and stood up. "You do know you're allowed some emotion in your life, right? Just because we're killers doesn't mean we only deal with detached visits to whores. If she's making you feel something, good. She ain't twelve anymore man. That's for damn sure." Without another look, Puck strode away leaving him alone.

Cedes made him feel all right. Strong, powerful things a man like him had no business feeling. I can see she's no longer twelve. She had grown into a gorgeous female.

His mood still sour, he made his way to the galley. The other three rescued persons where there gathered around a small table. It still annoyed him they seemed so distant to check on Cedes.

The woman, Quinn, met his gaze on briefly to blush and put it on something else. Hell, the way she stared at the fork in her hand it should have been conducting a damn symphony.

He stopped beside the table. "A word, ma'am." He said it in a way where it fell as a command not a request,

She hesitated before standing and smoothing her hand down the legs of her borrowed pants. "Of course."

He didn't speak until they'd left the galley and had entered the makeshift infirmary. "Leave." he barked.

Mike stood and made a hasty exit. His eyes followed the man as the heavy hatch closed. He made a quick pivot and stared at the slender blonde in front of him.

"Why do none of you ask about Mercedes?"

Her face clouded with more than a hint of uneasiness. "She…we…well she never really got along with our group."

He frowned and she flinched. "She was with your group, wasn't she?"

"Yes but she came on board at the last moment. She always kept to herself. even though she had a pretty singing voice. No one really spoke to her."

Sam fought a disappointed sigh at the pathetic excuse. He knew full well what that meant. There and yet an outsider.

"So she is alone because after trying to save your friend and being injured, she's still considered an outsider? She dealing with her recovery alone?" He shook his head in disgust. "Missionaries who alienate on who worked beside them. People like you are the reason people like me will always be in business." Sam left the room before his anger got the better of him.

* * *

Not until the handle beneath his hand had turned did he realize where his feet carried him. Back to Cedes. So much for being professional and keeping his distance.

Doe full eye big and fearful stared at him from where she sat, In the corner of the bed.

"Sammy." she said in a broken whisper.

"Cedes."

He stepped in the room and swung the hatch behind him. The click echoed the very fat it was just the two of them. He noticed the tray hadn't been touched since he left, he knew exactly what had been there.

The silence between them hung charged with electrical currents. He ignored the urging his body threw at him when it came to Cedes. All he imagine was pressing her back upon the single mattress, tugging those scrub pants down pas her ankles and trailing his lips along her skin. Kissing each inch of he dark skin and learning how she tasted. Then the shirt…

"Why are you here?"

He blinked over the tone of her voice. He'd not been gone very long but damn if he didn't face an entirely new person. The teasing enchantress who'd challenged him had been stripped away, leaving behind an emotionless Cedes. Something had changed between them, He didn't like it.

"What happened?" he demanded ignoring her question.

She drew the blanket from around her waist high up until her body from the neck down became covered by gray wool. No words passed her lips. All she did was readjusted her gaze so she could look out the port hole. He noticed a depression she tried to cover.

"Cedes, what happened?"

Her body shivered and it hit him, all the memories had surfaced and she had no more recourse to keep them at bay, she'd always tried to be so strong and brave.

Approaching the bed he move the tray to the floor and sat beside her. It hardly seemed possible for her to pull away with her being in a corner and all, but she shrank from him. Aware her injured shoulder was close to him, he avoided it and trailed his finger through her hair, tucking a bit behind one ear. He knew if not for the wall supporting her head she would have moved away from him again.

"Go away." she murmured.

"You know it's okay to let it out."

"Like I'm going to take advice from a man I don't know and one who apparently has no emotions of his own."

He narrowed his green eyes at that. "Though you said you did know me."

"Obviously a mistake. Please leave." Here voice quavered with thick emotion.

There it was. She had given him a ways to re-institute the distance he told himself he needed to keep with her in order to forget his past. So why was he still sitting there with one hand brushing through her soft hair?

"No."

With that single word, Sam knew his life had just changed forever. It filled him with uncertainty but he ignored it. Nothing mattered but Cedes and helping her navigate through these uncharted waters of emotional turmoil, she faced.

A whimper escaped her and hit him more effectively than an iron to the solar plexus. Deciding to hell with the ramifications, he lifted her with ease only to place himself behind her. She stiffened but he refused to release her holding her on his lap and ensuring she had a direct view out the window.

He looped his arms loosely around her curvy waist, on the outside of the blanket, despite wanting his hand under it, Where her curves could be explored at his leisure and…

His body already hard jolted with the knowledge of how much he wanted her. Closing his eyes, Sam struggled to calm down his raging hard on. Not an easy feat when the woman in his arms was a mixture of strength and softness. Curves and courage. Temptation beyond anything he'd known.

"Let it out, Cedes. Nothing will hurt you know." _I won't let it._

"Leave me."

The action seemed natural when he nuzzled the area behind her ear.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." He almost trailed his tongue along the shell of her ear, catching himself just in time. "I'm sorry I tried to pretend I didn't know you, Cedes. I've been alone for so long, it's instinctive for me."

"You're not the only one who's been alone, Sam." She shifted against his chest only to finally settle, her head snug beneath his chin.

The sadness of her words almost made him want to cry. He wanted to find the words to comfort her.

"You're not alone."

She didn't respond. And he didn't force the issue. Eventually the tears came. Like she had done everything else when they were kids, Cedes cried in silence, No wailing she just suffered in quiet, through it all he held her. He couldn't explain when exactly he knew shed fallen asleep, only that she had. And still he held her, not wanting to risk waking her by moving her.

If that's what you need to believe, his mind taunted. Ignoring that part of his body, he closed his eyes, the sound of the door opening had him awake and read for anything before the person became visible.

Mike stood there, black browns lifted in surprise. Sam slanted his eyes down to where Cedes stayed asleep in his arms. Mike wore black pants and a tank top. Sam growled low at the exposed muscles of his Asian comrade.

"Don't you know?" he bit off.

Mike smirked. "Friend, what the two of you do is your biz. I am here because she was to come see me an hour ago. I got worried when

she never showed."

He relaxed. "I'll bring her when she wakes up."

"Very good. Did she mention how she got those old scars o her back? Puck said you knew her."

Sam shook his head. "What scars?" He cradled a hand along the side of Cedes' head.

"I…said too much." Mike stepped back through the opening. "When she wake, Sam."

All his attention back upon the woman lying upon him. Scars? He wanted to wake her and ask. The light had softened and alerted him it was late afternoon. They'd been asleep for a while. What's the harm in sleeping a big more? He want about to miss the opportunity to hold her in his arms.

The next time he woke he realized tow things. One, he was hard as hell. And two, Cedes had draped herself over him. He'd slid down at some point and the narrowness of the bed brought them even closer together. The blanket now covered them both.

Her hand lay along his stiff erection. It took all he hand no to buck his hips, granting him the chance of rubbing along her palm. His chest supported her and the feel of her breast against him had a way of making him long to touch and explore all she had to offer.

Each breath each movement, sent him further spiraling down the descent o his own personal hell. Sweat beaded on his brow and he tried to think of anything to calm down, nothing worked, for once in his life, things he'd seen done, and experience had no cooling power over him. All the power resided in the woman whose soft snores and plush body drove him to madness.

Unable to help himself, Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head,. He rationalized he needed to wake her so no further damage would be added to her wound,

"Cedes." He said softly realizing he love the feeling he got from her body.

She stirred slowly, the hand over his shaft rubbed him through the heavy material of his pants. He bit his lip in order to restrain the moan of pleasure escaping.

Sweated trailed along his spine. "Wake up Cedes." he said in a much firmer tone. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Do you always wear guns to bed?" Her voice thrummed with exhaustion.

Her question made him smile. "Only when I fear for my virtue." he teased.

"I'm sure you are more than able to ensure your virtue's safety."

One minute she lay along him, her softness to his hard, then in the next she was gone. No words were forthcoming about their intimate sprawl on the narrow bed.

"Mike cam by, said you need to stop by and see him."

Cedes couldn't hide the flash of fear which sparked in in the inner space of her eyes changing them to the hue of dark chocolate. Sam became confused.

She nodded then picked up the tray,. He beat her to the door, one hand against the cool material.

"Talk to me, Cedes."

"I'm sorry, I've kept Mike waiting long enough." She didn't look at him, just waited. Holding the tray took her one good hand and they both knew even without her injury he could still keep them in the room.

Raking hungry eyes over her, he opened the door. Before she could step through he dipped his head and murmured. "I really liked waking up with you sprawled all over me, Cedes."

A shiver overtook her. She didn't respond, she just left and walked down the corridor, leaving him to watch her with a huge problem in his pants, She moved slow, and as Sam watched her he wondered what brought her back into his life after so long.

With a sigh, he took himself in the opposite direction and found Puck, cleaning one of his guns. A quick glance over the panels of consoles told him all he need to know about her current position.

"Your woman's all alone, why? Puck asked, as always straight to the point.

"What do you mean? He never debated Puck calling Cedes his, because she was.

"News broadcast. The other three are missed. Yours, not even mention other than 'a rumored fourth person' so I ask again. Why?"

His shrug relayed more than he could say, He had no clue about that whatsoever. However, he would find out. He fisted his left hand than lowered it.

Puck lifted a brown before glancing pointedly at his left hand.

"Something wrong to make you reach for that?"

Sam scowled when he realized his hand had closed around the butt of his sidearm. His skin prickled danger hovered around.

"Cedes," he murmured, the singular word sounded barely more than guttural. Like someone shoved their hand down this throat and ripped the word from him.

Puck never even blinked. "Go." The word fell.

Sam went. Fast. It didn't make sense but he could feel her fear. Deep, powerful, and very real. And as crazy as it may have been in the logical part of his brain, there was this protective, possessive and primal nature which had taken root and grown. All dealing with Cedes.

His heavy boots thundered as he ran to medical. He entered unsure what scene he would find The room mostly silent, the exception being Mikes music. Sam slid his gaze to Cedes.

She sat on a table, Mike by he shoulder as he check his own work. Cedes held herself as stiff as a board while Mike continue to inspect the injury. Panic overflowed from her eyes and when their gazes connected her fear so thick he could taste it. She needed him. Without further thought, he stepped to her side and reach out to touch her face, ignoring Mikes worried gaze.

* * *

**As always please review. Let me know what you think. Also excuse all mistakes :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee. I would like to personally thank everyone that has took the time out to write a review either as yourself or a guest. They mean the world to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mercedes couldn't explain the relief when Sam stepped through the doorway and headed to her side. Their gazes locked onto each other and the strength they both needed flowed throughout her body. He brought on the safety she was eagerly looking for. It wasn't that Mike was a bad man; just…he was a doctor, a male doctor.

Sam was…more than just the man who'd calmed her before, they had a past. Sam had always stood up for her and made her feel protected. Even when he knew he was going in to take a beating. The simple touch of Sam's rough hand upon her cheek calmed her down immediately. She wanted to wrap his arms around her and breathe in the manly scent of him. If she didn't know any better she would have said he had been worried about her.

He ran his thumb along her lips. Flutters of a new kind began to grow in the pit of her belly. Seductive green eyes roamed her face before securing back up to her beautiful brown eyes.

"Talk to me, Cedes." His whispered words were lined with steel and she blew up in return.

"Why?"

Emerald orbs narrowed. "Give us a moment, Mike." he commanded without looking away from the feisty Diva.

Mike responded in Spanish which took Mercedes by surprise. An Asian hottie fluent in Spanish. Mercedes played it off that she didn't understand the language. Soon her and Sam where the only two left in the room.

"Don't make me ask again." He said with force.

Breathing a bit calmer since Mike left she move her shoulder before sliding back from Sam and trying to create some space between them. Sam's strong fingers tightened, immobilizing her.

"Do not test me, Mercedes."

She fought the attitude that was approaching. Fear or not, past or not, Sam had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. Hadn't he? Why then did he stay with you while you slept? Hold you during that most soothing rest? Tell you how much he enjoyed waking with you on top of him?

"Nothing is going on. Why are you here?"

"Mercedes," he growled, lingering on the edge of his control.

"Fine. I get nervous around….around men."

One blonde brow disappeared behind a thick lock of blonde hair, which had fallen onto his forehead. "You aren't around me. I'm pretty sure I am a man."

The memory of coming across his stiffened length beneath her hand rushed to the front of her mind. She pushed it away for that was a fact she most definitely had zero intention of pursuing. He was a man to be sure. _All man. Tall, blonde, and purely muscle._

"Male doctors," she illustrated.

He stared until he seemed satisfied she spoke the truth. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes." The acknowledgement slid past her lips before she knew what happened.

"Okay." he said, his thumb swiped her lower lip with another light pass, leaving her to feel curiously marked. Branded as his.

Sam lingered at he side while Mike finished his checkup.

"Just continue to take it easy with that shoulder for a while and you will be fine. The blow actually did very little damage.

She looked to Mike and gave him a slight smile. "Thank you," she said wishing she wasn't such a scary cat. "For everything."

Mike flashed a flirtatious grin followed by a wink. "My pleasure you should be fine now until we get you to shore. But if you need med for the pain, let me know."

"I will thank you." Mercedes had not intention of taking any pills. She'd not done yet aside from what they gave her when she first got onboard.

Green eyes stared at he and she understood he knew she wouldn't ask for anything. He nodded to Sam and again left the room. The minute they were alone she slid to the floor. Sam closed his finger around her wrist. He back to him, she squeezed her eyes shut to hide the expression his touch brought and faced him.

"We need to talk, Cedes."

"What for?" she asked with honest confusion. "You've made it perfectly clear you would just pretend we've never met. There is nothing else to be said. I can never thank you enough for saving us. I know to you it is meaningless words but you have my eternal gratitude for not letting us…me die on that ship." she gently removed his fingers from her wrist. "Good bye, Sam."

Turning she headed for the door determined to make good her escape before the first hot tear fell. He caught her before she even go to the handle, A strong hand caught her right arm, covering her old scar before he turned her around to face him. His features were tense with frustration. Emerald eyes had darkened to a dangerous Jaded color.

"Not good-bye," he said with honesty.

Blinding fury threatened to choke her. He'd pushed her away, hurt her with his disinterest and now he thought to change the game. She was no one's play toy.

"Yes, Sam. Good bye." She glared pointedly to where he held her and back to his face. "I refuse to force my presence on people who obviously don't want it." Her words were clipped. She was furious by her unreasonable vulnerability to him, for all she wanted to do was ask him to hold her. Kiss her. Erase the past memories which kept her up at night.

Sam released her only to use his larger, stronger body to trap her petite frame between him and the room's only exit. He stared down at her, hesitating, his expression measuring. The he moved again. No slow calculated steps but so fast she basically missed it. He had his hands on either side of her head and had his handsome face directly in hers. His hard thighs pressed against her creating havoc in her system.

"Oh, believe me, Cedes." he purred in a deep and southern voice. "I want it." She gulped only to find her throat had become desert dry. He trailed his tongue along the shell of her ear, nipping the lobe.

"I want this gorgeous, curvy, body naked so I can lick every inch of your delectable body, Learn all your curves, sink my tongue deep inside you, and eat your thick cream. Let it soak my tongue." Another nip, this time along the side of her neck. "I want to bury my dick in you, feel you come apart around me as I thrust into you. Hard and fast." He nipped again. "Slow and tender. It doesn't matter so long as its me and you."

He drew back and stared into her Dow eyes. "I wanted you the second I got to your side. You were so brave and so damn beautiful. Still are. All that's changed is its more so now that I know you are my angel from school." His gaze dropped to her cupid bow lips and back up. "Mine."

Her knees shook. He trailed a hand up her side, setting off a firestorm of emotions within her. "Now that I know…my craving has only amplified. So never think I don't want you, Cedes. I do. I want you with a ferocity I don't think you realize. I'm so hard right now I could punch a hole into this damn ship." his eyes were aflame with passion as he raked them over her face. " I have to stay away because I don't know if I can be gentle right now."

He kissed her. Slanted his mouth over hers and sucked the air from her lungs. His plump lips were like a cushion of pure Heaven. His tongue surged deep, leaving behind his heady masculine taste, Spirals of ecstasy engulfed her as she felt her body become wet. His kiss devoured her hungry and possessive, she wanted more.

" I expect to see you at supper, Cedes." he rasped, his voice thick and a bit unsteady. Then he slid out leaving her alone. And aroused.

* * *

For a short time, after he'd left she stood there, amazed and shaken to her core. She brushed her swollen lips with her fingertips. Sam Evans wanted her. Regaining control of her legs, she made her way slowly to her room and lay back on the bed.

A knock at the door startled her. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her hair. "Come in." The door opened and the opening filled with the hard body a man she knew as Noah or Puck. An attractive man. Puck had a thicker build than Sam and hazel eyes with dark hair.

"Sorry to disturb you, Hot Mama. I thought you might wish to go above deck."

Every fiber of her being sounded off with a resound affirmative.

"Really?" she asked, excitement showing.

"Yes, hotness. I thought you might want to be out for a while. Sun will be going down but it's really pretty out."

On her feet, she moved to his side. "I would love to."

He led her in silence through the corridor and up to the main deck. The moment they made it out into the fresh air, she took a deep breath and let the calmness of the sea flow over and through her, For a while, she just stood there and allowed herself to enjoy the sense of freedom being there gave her.

"Hot mama."

She opened her eyes to stare at Puck. "Please call me, Mercedes." She was not use to hot guys giving her compliments.

"Mercedes. I have some food set over her there if you'd care to eat up here." She trailed behind the warrior and sat on the blanket which held an array of finger foods. Her stomach growled at the delicious spread. Puck lowered his body to the other end of the blanket. The food between them she almost wanted to weep with the pleasure of not being confined in that small room.

"Thank you….for this…for everything."

He ate a bite of his sandwich and assessed her. She knew the feeling but for the moment, she couldn't care less. All that mattered was she had fresh air and the stunning array of colors on only got to witness at sea. No walls closed in around her, no anything to make shiver with fear.

"Nothing to thank." He waved the sandwich in her direction. Why isn't anyone looking for you?"

A straightforward question. On that sent a shaft of pain deep into her heart. Chewing on the inside of her lower lip, she searched for a good way to respond.

"I have no one." No one she wanted in her life. That bit she left off for he didn't need to know.

"No family?" He shrugged. "That's what Sam said."

"Sammy said that?"

Dark brows rose. "Sammy? Is that what you call him?"

She flushed and cursed her lax tongue. "I don't call him anything, I used to call him that but he assured me that person no longer exists."

Something similar to laughter crossed his expression. "But you knew him as a kid?"

She knew he already knew the answer to that. "I knew him in the seventh and eight grade."

"What was he like?"

Mercedes started to fume. "Mr. Puckerman. I think that is your full name. If you want to learn of Sam's past you will have to look elsewhere. If he hasn't shared it with you, he has his reasons. And despite his claims that person. The Sam I knew, is gone, that boy was my friend and I won't betray him."

Puck grinned and leaned a bit closer. "I think you'll do just fine, Hot Mama. And there's no mister. Puck is fine."

Her brows drew together. "Just fine for what?"

"To save him." She shook her head in confusion. "You see, Mercedes, my friend Sam is of the belief he doesn't deserve to be happy. Like he's paying for something in his past. Sam and I have been to hell and back more times than I can recall. Each time more darkness surround him. It is beginning to eat him alive. She sat there and listened while the sky dissolved into oranges, reds , yellows, and purples. The urge to find Sam ran through her. She remained instead with Puck.

"I thought he was an bulletproof wall. Until I realized who you were. Everything changed. I saw him feel something for the first time in a very long time."

Mercedes swallowed a few times before placing her fork back on the plate. "I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"Really?" he scoffed in disbelief. Ignoring his doubt she continued.

"He doesn't even want to remember he knows me, Much less have me try to save him."

Puck smiled and it finally dawned on her. "That's what this meal is about isn't it?" She demanded, waving at the food between them. "To test your crazy theory about Sam actually giving a crab about something. And you think I am that something." She shook her head. "It won't work."

Puck lifted a brown but said nothing. She fought the urge to squirm under his unblinking gaze. _It wouldn't work. Would it? _

She blushed at the recollection of their last encounter and she almost panted as if Sam touched her versus just the memory of his heated caresses.

"He doesn't care."

Puck's gaze moved past her and she turned to follow his line of sight only to come face to face with a scowling Sam Evans. Facing Puck again, he merely gave another almost mocking smile and got up before walking off without a single word. Leaving her alone with an extremely furious Sam, She reached for a piece of chicken.

"I told you to be at dinner." The words fell like ice.

She chewed slowly ignoring the desire to growl in rebellion at his whip like command. "I am at dinner."

"You're on deck, Cedes."

"Really?" she said waving the chicken around. "Is this what this is called? I thought I was still in a small hold with no windows and a stinking ass bag over my head. Thank you for telling me otherwise."

He sank before her, shoving Puck's plate out of the way. "Damn it, Cedes. I could be dangerous here."

"Good thing I was well protected then. Puck seems capable of ensuring a woman's safety."

It may have been only her imagination but she thought flames showed in his eyes and fury graced along his expression. With a low curse, he shoved to his feet and glared down at her.

"That who you want, Mercedes? Puck? Because I'll give you a back story. He will play you. He's nothing but a playboy."

No! "Men are men," she said as the sky deepened to darkness. Her eyes found a star and fixated upon it. "All the same when the lights are off."

This time he definitely growled.

"When did you get like this, Cedes?"

"None of your biz, Sam."

"The hell it ain't."

She snapped to her feet, shaking with rage. "Trust me, it is not your concern. I'm not something you get to freely forget about until you figure you can use me. I'm not a toy to be on the shelf and played with on occasion. Don't fool yourself, Sam."

Mercedes stepped closer and shoved her small, stubby finer into his chest. "If I want to sleep with Puck then that is between him and me. Not you. Remember, we have no past. So stop falling me Cedes, Sammy. That is a name from my past, and she, much like your precious Sammy, is gone. I don't care if you want me and I sure as hell don't care if I wanted you. I won't happen!"

Spinning, she saw Puck and Quinn standing there. Tears gathered and when Quinn cut her eyes at Sam and back to her before opening her arms, Mercedes never hesitated before running into them. She needed comfort and allowed the woman to lead her back to her small room, each step opening the crack in her heart even more. His need for her was only physical. She could have been a whore for all the emotion he would give her.

"Come on girl." Quinn drew her close and held her while the tears streamed unchecked down her beautiful face. When they stopped she pulled away, embarrassed for her action. Quinn just smiled, got a brush, and started working on her hair.

"This Sam means a lot to you," she said after having worked in silence for a while.

Mercedes closed her eyes against the pain of just hearing his name. "Yes."

"He care for you too."

Words Mercedes had no wish to believe. As Quinn brushed then braided her hair, she came to a decision. Perhaps she'd been hasty in her anger. She and Sam were attracted to one another. If he could be calculated about sex, surely she could do the same thing. Surely not just men could do sex for sex sake. Enjoy his body and pleasure he brought all the while guarding her hear. Her lips curled up into a devious smile.

_The perfect plan._

* * *

**As always please let me know what you think. I wonder what is possibly going through Mercedes mind to make her want to come up with this kind of plan. What did you guys think of Puck? He is far from the angry bully on Glee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam stared at Puck and struggled with the need to slam him against the wall and choke him for daring to bring Mercedes out her for some cozy chat. Damn if the man didn't stare at him, mocking him with his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled.

A dark brown rose a fraction. "I was thinking Mercedes would enjoy the fresh air."

"We are not out of danger yet, you placed her in jeopardy by bringing her up her." His hand closed into fists.

Puck crossed his arms in a badass manner. "And what? I'm not capable of protecting her? Only you are? I've been doing this longer than you have, Sam." Without waiting long for an answer he continued, "What's really bothering you, Sam. The fact she was out in the open, or that I gave enough of a damn to get her out of that small ass room she's been hiding in while you, the one who supposedly knows her didn't?"

He opened his mouth to respond only to clam it shut. How could he not have seen her desire to be outside? Hell, her face had been plastered against the window so much she practically screamed her wish. Even in school, shed been afraid of small places. Ignoring his shame, he focused ck on his friend and teammate.

"Stay the fuck away from her."

"Mercedes is a grown woman, a beautiful woman."

He moved toward Puck until they were nose to nose. "She. Is. My. Woman."

The man he'd fought beside and trusted at his back barely blinked by the threat. "Perhaps you should tell her that instead of me. My player card is hung up at the moment anyway." With that said Puck walked back to the blanket and began gathering the items up.

Sam moved off through the narrow hall until he found himself standing in front of Mercedes' room. Hand raised he paused before knocking. If he knocked and she was there she would ignore him. If he just walked in, she couldn't keep him out.

Nervousness shifted through him. He could handle rejection from a lot of people,. Most in fact but not her. Never Cedes. Before he could talk himself out of it he opened the door and stepped into the room. A single light illuminated the room with a soft glow. He spotted her lying on the bed, back to him. He shut the door as quietly as he'd opened it.

"Cedes."

Her entire body stiffened before relaxing and he felt horrible for scaring her. She slowly sat up so she could look at him. Her hair draped forward over her shoulder.

Delectable. Innocent. Vulnerable. Perfect. His. He stared at her, eyes skimming along the remaining bruises on her face before dipping down o where her breast were hidden behind his shirt.

"We need to talk." He said stepping closer. She blinked once and rotated so she could lay back down, on this time facing him.

"So talk."

"What I did…well, I did it because…"

"Does it really matter, Sam? You had your reasons and I don't really care what they were. But I have been thinking. You seem attracted to me and we both know I am to you, so I wouldn't be unwilling to having sex with you until we get to land." She frowned for a moment. "Of course, I can't guarantee they didn't do anything to me while I slept but they never touched me when I was awake."

He couldn't believe his ears. Was Mercedes offering to have sex with him? Wouldn't be unwilling. Crap, could she state it anymore dispassionately?

"Are you offering to sleep with me? He questioned. A detached look filled her face.

"I'm proposing a mutual relief. Unless I was mistaken earlier when you told me just how much you wanted to be buried deep within me and have my cream soaking your tongue."

His body trembled with the vividness of her words. Christ, she was going to kill him, he had said those very words earlier but… it was an entirely different matter to hear them from her lips.

His dick had no problems with her suggestion and had stiffened the moment the words hit the air. He had crossed to her side before he realized he'd done and slammed to a halt.

"Why the change, Cedes?"

She blinked once. Slowly. "Does my reason really matter? You're a man. I'm a woman. I'm offering sex. This is a problem for you?" she sat up watching him with innocent eyes.

No! Yes! Hell, he didn't know. He wanted this woman so badly it ached. He ached. But, she proposed this like it was nothing more than a business transaction, Find a man. Check. Offer him sex. Check, check. Leave him at the first opportunity. Triple check. Mission accomplished. Move on to next list item. It just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Were back to port in two days, What then?"

"We go our separate ways, and carry on with our lives." She said with no emotion. She didn't want anything long term and for some reason that bothered him. A fact he filed away to go over later. Refusing to allow her any distance, he prowled to the edge of the bed and sat so his thigh brushed the top of her head. Before she could move away, he trailed his fingers gently along her hairline mover the outer shell of her ear and across her jaw. Then he smoothed his palm along the softness of her hair.

"So you want to fuck for two days then go our separate ways?"

She stiffened. "No need to be so harsh." He almost laughed with the pure stupidity of the situation. Mercedes reprimanding him for saying "fuck" when she had been the one who suggested a two day, no strings attached compromise. Instead, he leaned closer, his voice a low intimate purr.

"You want sweet words? Sorry, I don't know any."

Mercedes moved to an upright position, swung her small feet to the floor, and now they were thigh to thigh. Shoulder to shoulder, everything about her called to him and it scared him. Her gaze moved to him, trailed up his stiff profile to linger on his face. His breathing became stuck when she slowly reached for his face. Her touch, light and demanding, followed the same path he'd taken on her. The air between them were thick with tension. He couldn't look away. Her brown eyes looked for something, something he wasn't sure he wanted found. The wall he had built over the years to hide the little boy he no longer wanted found. He jerked as if shot when her tender touch trailed over the brand on his neck and yet he could no more move from her seeking digits than he could halt the tides of the ocean. Sam longed to close his eyes no wish to see her pity at his mark of shame, but he couldn't.

Captivated, Sam found himself unable to do anything aside from crave more of her touch and sink in her endless gaze.

"Take your shirt off." she whispered. His shaft thickened with want. She lowered her hand and he did as she'd ordered. A sharp breath lifted her chest invitingly and he was enormously pleased with her response.

"Lose the guns."

Holding her gaze, he undid them both and put them on the floor. She stood up, blanket slipping to pool on the bed. He groaned, raw need pierced him. Mercedes wore his shirt and a pair of socks. Nothing else. The shirt stopped mid thigh. He gulped and dragged his hungry grave over her smooth legs. Not even the bruising could distract his mind from envisioning those thighs around him. Holding him while he plunged between her thighs and gripping him as he knelt before her feasting, lapping at her core. He stared up at her. A groan slipped out when her tongue slid out to dampen her full lips. She didn't speak just moved around to his back, one knee on the bed and her other foot on the floor. Light touches caressed the back of his shoulders, along the muscles and up the hair which hung there. She touched his brand again an he swallowed the urge to run. Her fingers left the brand only to be replaced by her lips.

"Cedes." He forced out in warning.

"Two days, Sammy." she murmured, warm breath skimming his ear.

That name snapped him almost out of the trance her touch had lulled him in. But, a vixen she was, Mercedes hadn't finished. Hell, she'd not even begun.

"That's what I'm offering. No strings, no consequences. No past. You and me. Cedes and Sammy. Talk if you want to talk, Or we can spend it all in bed." Her head moved to his other ear. "You save me, more than you can possibly know."

Relaxing his hand, he stared at the hatch. "Are you doing this out of thanks?"

"I'm doing this because I want you and you want me." And he did want her. He readjusted so he could see more of her, her breast pushed against the thin shirt she wore, her nipples tight behind the material. His mouth watered at the thought of closing his lips around them and teasing the tips with his tongue and teeth, He gripped her around the waist, lifted so she straddled his waist, placing them core to core. His fingers dug into the flesh of her juicy ass, feeling the lines of the panties beneath his hungry touch. Ripping his gaze up form where it had focused in on her tempting breast to her eyes he almost drowned in the craving lingering there. She didn't back down from his stare. Mercedes shifted on his lap rubbing herself against him before she took her right hand and brushed some hair from his face, then she trailed her index finger down his neck, over his hardened torso, to the well defined abdomen only to stop at the waistband of his cargos.

His dick so rigid in his pants he knew it wouldn't take much for him to explode. He trembled, everywhere she had touched him, his skin felt hot almost painful. Christ! He'd never wanted anyone so bad in his entire life. And yet, he forced himself to remain immobile. Despite her words, Mercedes was still injured and he had no wish to aggravate the healing wounds.

"Since you seem unsure about this, Sammy," she whispered. "Think about it while we sleep." Mercedes dropped her gaze to his lips and back to his eyes, Before he knew what hit him, she kissed him. The lips barely touched but it went through him showering him with a infinite feeling of emotions. Innocence. Trust. From the heart. Loving. The contact between their lips ended before he seemed to register it had begun. Her eyes while still hungry, showed exhaustion.

"You want me to sleep in here?"

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

Did he? Honestly all he could focus on was Mercedes. Sam moved his hand s up to the face and used his thumbs to trace the lines he knew he'd never forget. One eye still a purplish mass but much better than before.

"No there is nowhere else I have to be."

Soon, they were sharing the single bed, her lovely body veering his, the scent of her skin filling his nose. Her head buried beneath his chin, he clasped his arms loosely around her middle bringing them together.

As he lay there listening to her deep even breaths, he knew there was nothing to think about. While he didn't like her having been the one to treat it like a business proposition, he figured he had two days to change her mind. For the first time in many ears holding this sleeping woman in his arms as she trusted him to keep her safe, Sam realized he was no longer tense. He had not rush t get to the next high missions brought him, no need to hurry home and drink until he couldn't remember his own name. no panicking urge to keep his past a secret from everyone. Mercedes had always been special to him when they were the young outcasts but these telling aspects showed him one blatant truth. What he felt, right here, right now, simply put….satisfaction.

And he could never let her go.

* * *

**This was a very short chapter. Hopefully I will be able to upload chapter 5 later on today. For those of you wondering what is possibly going on. Everything will soon come to the light and I hope you are ready for this journey. I'm usually not one to leave a chapter on a cliffy, but my arms are locking on me and I am exhausted. So thank you all for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee. Warning a flashback of abuse to a child.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mercedes wrung her hands at the hiss of pain which passed from Sam Evans lips. Softly she reached for the cloth, removed it, and dipped it back in the cool bowl of water. Before repeating those steps again. Each time she placed the cotton rag on his skin his frail body shook with pain but aside from the sharp gasps, he never cried out. Nausea flowed inside her gut. How could a mother do this to her child? She knew his mother despised him, but never in her wildest dreams did she think it was this bad. Licking her lips, she removed the cool cloth and placed it back in the bowl beside her. She stared down at the back of his neck, eyes narrowing in rage. His skin was puckered and an ugly red where the brand sat, at the top of his neck. It resembled an arrow pointing up._

"_Why?" she asked in a soft voice so they wouldn't be discovered._

_It was lunch time and they were hiding, she'd dumped her salad onto a plate and filled her bowl with cold water. Then she swiped a clean cloth from the art supplies and took everything back to where Sam lay hidden in the art room._

"_She said it was the symbol of death, a Tac, and I deserved to wear it since I am nothing but evil seed who will bring death to anyone who gets close. I should be erased from the face of the earth._

_Her stomach tightened once more as he recited the words his mother yelled at him all the time. Although he tried to keep the pain from leeching into his tone, she heard it. Also, she heard the voice of a man, not a thirteen year old boy, but a man who had seen too much and experienced more than his share._

"_You're not evil, Sammy." she said applying the cloth again. "Your mother is the evil one. I wish you would let me tell someone."_

"_No!" He began to rise only to settle at the slight touch of her fingertips along his back._

"_Okay." A deep breath. "Okay. You know you can trust me. I haven't told anything the entire time we've been friends." She removed the cloth and placed it back in the bowl._

"_I only trust you, Cedes." he told her with so much emotion._

_She sometimes wondered if that weren't totally true. "You know you can come home with me, my parents would."_

"_No, Cedes. That… can't ever happen." He did sit up this time. His green eyes pleaded with her. She sighed feeling somehow so much older than her eleven years. "Okay." she said not wanting him to find another reason to be upset. Mercedes knew the score, his mother was a drug addict and whore. Why she hated her own son, Mercedes had no clue but that's how it was. "Lie back down."_

_He stared at her before shaking his head, his blonde hair, stringy and in desperate need of a cut shook around him. Sam was small, smaller than most guys his age and being undernourished didn't help anything. He looked like a boy stuck in the awkward stage of life and since she met him, she had only seen him like this. Like time abandoned him there. She'd begun bringing more food so she could give him some. Their friendshipo had been rocky to say the least at the start but now she could honestly say now they wer good friends. They kept to themselves and out of the way of others who loved to pick on them._

"_We should move to the front and look like we are studying." Ducking her head so her expression stayed hidden so he wouldn't see her frustration or concern, she merely got up, walked to the door, peeked out, and headed to the bathroom to dispose of the water. Back in the art room, she and Sam sat where they usually did when they studied and got to work._

"_I'm changing my nickname to Bane." Sam mutterd as they poured ouver their algebra._

"_What?"_

"_Bane. Have you ever watched Batman. The character in the movie was name Bane. He was this huge muscular guy that did not put up with anything." Mercedes looked at Sam confused. _

"_Why Bane?"_

"_Bane because I am tired of being pushed around and hurt." The chill in his voice scared her as did the glint of determination in his eyes, darkening the pretty emeralds into a murky green. Deep down she wanted to comfort him but she refrained. He didn't want pity, he wanted to be stronger._

"_Okay. Just as long as you finish school Bane. But you will always be Sammy to me." she said mimicking the phrase her parents always told her. If only he would let me tell them about him. She knew her parents would take him in. but he refused to let her say anything._

"_I will." He flashed a smile, which hid the harshness of his everyday life. Sniffing with false rage, she turned her attention back to the problem before her. "Get to work. Bane" she said smiling._

_His hand landed on her forearm bringing her gaze back to him. "You know, Cedes, you're not so bad…for a girl."_

"_Ha, ha. Very funny." she stared at the paleness of his skin upon her arm. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, felt him remove his hand, and opened them to focus on the math problem. It didn't work she passed the time wondering what he would be like when he grew up. How would he kiss? how would it feel to be held by him?_

_End Flashback._

* * *

"Cedes." His voice thrummed through her, deeper than she remembered. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she opened them and promptly lost her breath. She'd been dreaming about them but now she lay face to face with the most definitely grownup version of Sam Evans.

He watched her with his seductive eyes the morning light poured into the room, making his skin all the golden.

"Yeah?" she muttered, beginning to slide off him, amazed and a bit embarrassed she'd spent the entire night sleeping on him. All that hardness beneath me and I slept like a baby. He stopped her retreat and brought her back up to where she had been. Sam had this sleepy hood sensual appearance to him. The silence between them stretch, air stilled, and their breathing the only major sound in the small room. His hands tightened where they rested upon her waist before he inched them down in a slow, agonizing motion to her swollen hips. Around them, the room sizzled with increased sexual awareness. She grew wet sitting there, her legs straddling Sam. Her core throbbed with need. In the depths of his gaze, she saw her own desire mirrored. She shifted slightly. His fingers flexed and his eyes darkened with insatiable hunger. With her good hand, she reached out and drew a finger down the bridge of his nose and along his thick lips. The nip he placed on her fingertip sent a shockwave of lust straight through to the deepest part of her. He swirled his tongue around her digit then sucked it in his mouth. She whimpered and struggled not to move on his lap as erotic cravings pelted her. Her belly clenched with each passing second he sucked on her finger. As if there were a cord fro her fingertip to her wetness, she experience each suck, swirl, and graze of his teeth. His eyes never released her and she fell prey to the hypnotic sensuality he oozed. The brush of one hand over her breasts released a moan. He massaged the heavy flesh and teased the nipple to a rigid point. Goosebumps exploded along her skin as she struggled not to drop her head back. His second hand moved under her shirt, slid between her spread thighs, and cupped her through the plain cotton panties she wore. A throaty moan slipped past he lips and this time her head fell back. He began to rub and pleasure erupted throughout her as an unexpected organs swept over her. _How the fuck did that just happen so quick. _Mercedes wondered. Sam continued to stimulate her with one hand while he moved between her breasts with the other. He was hard beneath her. And she wanted him inside her. Dampening her lips, she swallowed and said.

"Please."

His eyes burned, almost mysteriously, as he repositioned his hands to her waist. Sam lifted her and settled her back upon the narrow bed. She kept awareness as he removed first his boots and socks then thigh holsters before stripping off his shirt. She lost her breath. Oh my God! Sam was a work of art, sculpted golden marble. With breathiness, she allowed her gaze to linger on his bared throat and chest. Her fingers dug into her palm so hard she figured there would be marks left when she finally relaxed. Sam had broad, strong shoulders, a torso full of rippled muscles as well as scars. Scars she longed to touch and ask him where he got them. He was covered in luscious golden tan and a thin line of hair that trailed beneath the waist of his black cargo pants which hung on lean hips. She could imagine herself licking the outline of the sexy V his body had. She rose to touch him to ease her own craving to feel those coiled muscles beneath her fingertips. He must have recognized the look for her gave a shark shake of his head.

"Stay there, Cedes. If you touch me, it'll be over before it begins."

Hiding a satisfied grin, she sat back. It thrilled and excited her to know he hovered over the edge of his control. He removed his pants next followed by his boxers.

_Did I say oh my God?_

She swallowed hard. Hell, he was hard. All over. His thick cock rose up to rest along his abdomen and she could hardly take her eyes off it. Another flood of wetness hit her at the mere thought of his thickness sliding between her thighs and filling her. Stretching her. With restrained movements, he stopped before her, his stiff length right in front of her eyes. The tip of his dick held beaded moisture and she wanted to taste it. Taste him. His hand intercepted hers before she could grip him. Before she could blink he'd taken her place on the bed, she stood where he had and his hand removed her panties in a sure skillful move. His touch electric she shivered with each pass of his calloused skin upon hers. Again, he dragged two fingers through the apex of her thighs, circling the stiff nub there. Stars exploded was again he brought her to another climax.

"So wet." he murmured with approval, maneuvering her to a wider stance and sliding one finger inside her. "Hot. Tight. So tight."

She couldn't speak. Her knees quavered and she almost collapsed. Sam withdrew his touch, licked her essence from his fingers, and growled low. His cock jumped. Holding her gaze, he wrapped strong fingers around his dick and slowly pumped up and down.

"Ride me, Cedes." He rasped the words, they dragged along her skin. Dangerous and decadent at the same time.

She nodded in agreement. She anchored herself with one hand on his shoulder and rose up. She gasped when he ran the head of his length along her slit. It prodded her and she sank down eyes fluttering at the pure pleasure washing over her. Sam spread her wid. His shaft thicker and longer than the others she'd been with. Not that there were a lot to compare to for her extensive experience was limited to two men. Sam still beat them both. Sensations she'd not been aware of surfaced. Lord have mercy she'd never felt so full in her life.

"Ohhh!" she screamed as she held still and enjoyed the sensation of him being buried to the hilt in her. His face drawn tight, chest heaved with each struggled breath he fought for.

"Cedes." he groaned, fingers bunching the material at her sides. " I never… you're so…move sweetheart. Please move."

It was obvious he fought for control. Slipping her hand to the back of his neck, she made sure to touch the brand on his skin. Then she moved. Her nerves were on overload as she lifted and sank on his rod-like staff. Slow at first she moved up and down until she discovered the rhythm she wanted. Up and down she continued to go. Her thick thighs giving him the comfort and warmth he needed. Sam's brown beaded with sweat as she rod him. No words traded between them. There was no need. Their eyes had locked at the slow erotic dance of love they shared. She couldn't find the words anyway. Pleasure ruled them both wiping away everything but the two of them. No memories of the horrors she'd gone through with the pirates. No ship in the Gulf of Aden. No childhood horrors. Nothing but him and her. Up and down, she moved finally succumbing to the intensity her firing nerves gave her. His grip tightened.

" Look at me, Cedes."

Her lids were heavy and it took a lot to lift them. His eyes blazed with possessiveness and raw need. Her hand fell to his chest and she long to used both on him.

"You feel so good around me. So tight. So…"

She came hard and his mouth snapped shut. Claming down on him causing those eyes to flare with more hunger. His grip tightened again before releasing.

"Sam." she whispered as one finger began rubbing her clit, sending her right back to the edge she'd just fallen from. Her eyes closed again.

"A thing of beauty, when you come." he said continuing to stimulate her. Her muscles clenched and she felt right on the point of the ledge, desperate for relief. But he held back. And she wanted all of him. Forcing her heavy lids up again, she stared at him.

"Stop holding back." she growled, rolling her lips.

His jaw clenched and she leaned closer, pressing harder onto him and kissed him. Thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. His answering rumble made her almost smile. In the next second, he began pumping up into her. O more letting her set the pace. With a cry, she relinquished all control over. Sam took. She gave and gave. This time they rested together. Her scream of pleasure absorbed by his mouth. He broke the kiss and carefully repositioned them so she was on the bottom.

"Your shoulder okay?" he asked.

Sated beyond all measure she just nodded. She'd had no idea being with a man could feel like this. His grin more wicked than anything. "Good." He flexed his hips reminder her he was still blissfully hard.

"My turn."

* * *

**Uh oh. Samcedes getting it in. Please as always review and let me know what you think. Also please excuse all mistakes. I be in such a rush when typing, I never have the energy to go back and fix anything. I will try to be more careful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sam ground his jaw as the rescued quartet made ready to depart the ship. The drone of news choppers buzzed overhead and he could hear the din of the hum vultures poised waiting to pounce and tear at them as if they truly were carcasses. He hated every nuance about the goings on. The past two days had been heaven. Every free moment he had, he spent in the company of Mercedes. Mercedes Jones. A highly sensitive, extremely giving lover she was always ready for him to sink into her slick, wet, tight heat. But it wasn't solely about that. She'd gotten under his skin as she had in school. It hadn't been that hard to begin to trust her as he had back then. And now she was leaving. Leaving him. The mere thought soured his stomach. He scowled again and picked up his bag. Forcing a calm expression, he turned and promptly lost his breath.

"Sorry, I was just about to knock." Mercedes said lifting her good shoulder.

She took his breath away. The bruises were still visible but for the most part were hidden behind loose hair. This woman more resembled the one they'd rescued versus the seductress he'd spent the past two day with. Stress and fear were evident in her expression. He wanted to pull her close, nuzzle her sensitive spot behind her ear, and make her come apart around him again. Anything but standing here like they were strangers.

"Ready?" He asked for lack of anything better to say.

"Yes."

She lied. He knew it as sure as he knew she had a small tat at the base of her spine. Marring the smoothness of her lower back sat a lovely pale blue crescent water moon. A few drops of water falling from the lunar object mirrored tears in his mind. It had a haunting quality to it and one day he would ask her about the tattoo. Mercedes fiddled with the strap of her sling, took a deep breath, and pinned her incredible gaze on him.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Sam. I hope you find the happiness you deserve." she lifted her hand like she meant to touch him, only to hesitate, drop it, and leave upon silent small steps. He froze while he digested her words. It hit him, Mercedes was the happiness he needed. And she was…leaving. Breaking off a curse, he left the room at a run. Only to slam to a stop at the sight of Jake Puckerman before him.

"What?" he growled.

A black brow rose. "Don't bite my head off cause your woman is leaving you. I just came to tell you Schuester is looking for you." A slight pause. "He said now."

_What the hell is wrong with those Puckerman brothers. _Sam gave a sharp nod and hurried on his way to Mercedes. Schuester could wait. Heading to the platform, he froze as he caught the sight of her over the side. She'd already left and had been surrounded by reporters. He could read her tenseness, even from this distance. As she continued to be jostled and shoved by those hungry for the story, not concerned with Mercedes well being. His annoyance grew. Before he knew what happened he was on his way to her side. He didn't ask just bullied his way to position himself next to her.

"Back off." he barked in a tone which barely registered as civil. Mercedes glanced at him with gratitude in her eyes. He ignored the reporters ensuring none got to close to her and re injure her. At the car, he held the door and gave her a hand in.

"If you ever need me." He said in a tone solely for the two of them. Her fingers clenched around the paper he'd put there and gave him a slight nod.

"Thank you, Sam." Her gaze softened with memory. "For everything."

He'd never considered ignoring duty more to go with her. He hesitated a brief spot of time before closing the door on her withdrawn and pitiful expression. The dark sedan with tinted windows inched away until the throng of people parted allowing it to increase speed. Mics where shoved in his face and he stared at the offenders. Their questions bounced off him as he spun to head back up to the ship where they weren't allowed to venture. He knew they couldn't identify him, not with his hat pulled low over his eyes. With as much care as he'd gone through them the first time he pushed his way to the barrier and crossed over it. He refused to glance back at the departing vehicle which held Mercedes.

"Sir?"

A feminine voice snaked through the crowd and he paused. It sounded an awful lot like Mercedes. He rotated slowly searching for the person who belonged to the voice. A blonde stood at the chain, her recorder out toward his face. It wasn't Mercedes. He raked his gaze over her with disinterest. Her mouth moved and he whipped back around, her question falling on deaf ears.

* * *

Back on board he headed for the bridge and found Schue there with a scowl on his face. William Schuester, better known as Schue, was six feet four inches of retired muscular Navy SEAL. Curly hair, and brown eyes which never missed a thing. Schuester had resigned from the Teams after his men had been led into an ambush and slaughtered like animals. Himself and Mike were the only survivors. When the paper pushing political hounds had refused to allow them to go back, the men quit. They eventually did return to the jungle. It had been Sam's first mission with them. They'd recruited him for his skill and he'd gone with them on their return trip to a jungle he'd never had any desire to see again, based on his own service time. Venezuela.

Since that mission, he'd been with Schuester as a part of his team. A team not unlike when he was in the service but this one paid a hell of a lot more and they didn't have to deal with the political game. Politicking crap which came with men in suits who never saw their wars firsthand, the men who only made decision from their safe little rooms. Not a way to do business, in his opinion. This way, they got to pick and choose the jobs they took.

"Jake said you wanted to see me." Sam said.

Without a word, Schuester reached to his left and pick up a file and handed it to him. He opened it in silence and read the sheet. Blinked and read it again. His heart thundered as he read and reread the typed words. Palms grew slick with sweat as the implication came clear.

He had a brother and a sister?

"Where'd you get this?" he demanded.

Schuester never flinched from his sharp gaze. "Someone made a request for our help. You know how I am after we're approached. I research and this came up as a classmate of his associates son. When I realized who he was I got this for you.

Sam sat in the chair and ran a hand over his face. His mind whirled. When he left home, he never gave another thought to the people who supplied his DNA. Buried all memories of that horrific time. But this…paper made it all different. God, what had he done by running at fifteen? Had the bitch actually pushed out two more children just to have someone to beat on? Or sell drugs to any man or woman who had goods she sought? He glanced up from the sheet and found Schuester staring at him. "We're meeting a contact here for more details."

Sam nodded. Silence reined before her snuck another peek at the paper in his hand. Siblings. Younger siblings. The thought of them enduring what he had…perhaps more, made him sick to his stomach. Mike popped his head in and soon they were moving through the port city under the cover of darkness. Schuester and Puck went to make contact while he and Mike got supplies and took them back to the ship.

"Why don't you go see her." Mike commented as they restocked the ship. Sam paused before resuming his task. When they finished he found the Asian's intelligent dark gaze upon him.

"_Bane_. GO" He listened. Bag slung over one shoulder he headed back down the street. Sam knew where Mercedes had a room and made his way there. At the hotel he strode in like he had every right to be there, pausing slightly before the bar area. The men from the ship her saw there Kurt, and Joe, at the table surrounded by reporters and others presumably wanting to hear about their chilling experience. Purposeful steps took him to the stairs and he traipsed up to the third floor. There he headed directly to her room, the low lighting helped to conceal his identity from the few patrons he passed. At the door, he picked the lock with swift efficiency cast a speculative glance each direction and eased into her room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. The room was compact and took him very little time to sweep with his gaze despite the low lighting. She wasn't there but the light from the bathroom door gave away her location. He placed his bag in the corner by the bed and moved to the window before sneaking a peek out beyond the drawn curtain. A whisper of feeling skated along his spine and he turned, fingers releasing the fabric at the sight before him. Mercedes stood there clothed in new and clean attire, a pair of pants and a large purple t shirt all covering the body he was tempted to unveil. Fresh from the shower she had been scrubbed clean. And not the least bit surprised to see him. Her fingers flexed where they hung from the sling and she walked toward him. The glow from the room behind her gave an angelic appearance. He simply stared, unable to even formulate a sentence.

"Sam" she said stopping before him. " What are you doing here?"

How did one who had been set on an easy separation to ensure no ties to the past explain with the Intel he'd gotten. All he wanted to do was share it with her and get her reaction? And her insight. Mercedes must have misunderstood his silence for panic leeched into her gaze. That spurred him into action.

"Nothing is wrong." He hurried to assure her.

Relief poured in and she sighed heavily. Brows furrowed closer and she tilted her head to the side. "Then why are you here?"

_I want you in my life. I don't know how to let you go._

"I have a brother and a sister." He blurted out.

Her eyes widened before she composed herself and she shrugged. "Okay. This is why you broke into my room? To tell me you have siblings?" her confusion evident on her face.

"I just found out." He removed his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair. "One is almost eleven. The other nine. I have to make sure they are okay."

"Of course you do." She agreed.

He began pacing only to stop and start all over again. Frustration boiled up within him. "I will kill her if she's treated either of them like she did me." she didn't respond and he focused on Mercedes who'd sat on the bed. "Christ, Cedes you know what I went through." His voice laced with the painful memories.

"I know. But if you kill her then they will not have you either." Her words were calm and rational.

He moved to her side in two steps and sank to his knees before her.

"Come with me." If his action got took as begging he didn't care.

"I hardly think my showing up with you would be beneficial. Your mom didn't approve of me then and I doubt she would now." Her tender expression skewered him. She touched the side of his face, her head slightly tipped.

"You don't need to give her the power, Sam. Stop running from your past. Face them. Face her. You're no longer the little boy she terrorized."

He dropped his head and laid on her thighs. Mercedes sank her fingers into is hair and massaged his scalp in slow soothing motions before continuing down to the brand. He tensed.

"Embrace the boy you were, Sam. There's no need to keep him out in the cold any longer."

Her words made sense and he nodded his understanding. Lifting his head, he found her waiting gaze.

"Cedes."

"Sam," she interrupted. "That child who allowed me to be his friend is the strongest person I know. You can do this." She got off the bed and lowered her face to his. "You're unstoppable. Always have been." Her lips barely touched his yet the effect astounded him. While he struggled to recover from the innocence and open honesty of her kiss, she moved away.

The click of the door told him she'd left him. Again. He couldn't go after her and he would wager his left arm she wouldn't be coming back to the room. On his feet, he shouldered his own pack and slipped out into the hall. Heart unsure he made his way back to the ship and climbed aboard. Everyone else had returned. Schuester met his gaze.

"Get it worked out?"

Not even close, "Well enough." he replied. "When do we leave?"

"Now, but not with this." Sam didn't quite know what to make of that statement but it became clear in moments. The arrival of another group of mercs who they'd worked with on occasion. These men would task the ship and they would use the seaplane.

In his seat, Sam listened to the rumbling engine propellers. With a slight lurch, they were on their way. He closed his eyes against the feeling he had just abandoned Mercedes. There were so many unanswered question in regards to her. And now siblings. He need some down time. After this, he promised himself. After this one more mission. The plane banked right and gained altitude. He listened to snatches of conversation around him but didn't participate. Just enjoyed the ride. When they landed, he knew he had to put Mercedes and his newly discovered siblings to the back of his mind and focus on the task oat hand. There would be time later to focus on other things. Sharing a look with Puck, they dove from the coasting bird and struck off for shore, slicing through the brackish water an towing the necessary bags behind them.

_Game on._

* * *

**So what do you think? Sam now has siblings he had no idea about, and now Mercedes has walked out of his life. Hopefully I will have two more chapters uploaded tomorrow. This story is coming to a end soon! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Minnesota_

"I'm pregnant."

Four pairs of eyes widened at the news. Mercedes worried her plump bottom lip before clearing her throat. Everyone looked at her and she fought a blush as she began to rise.

"Maybe I should leave and let you all discuss this."

Marley Rose, the one who'd made such a shocking announcement, immediately shook her head, brunette hair flaring out around her face. She looked to the other adults in the room.

"No, I want you here, Ms. Jones." Her eyes pleaded with unspoken cruelty.

Reclaiming her seat, she glanced at the other five people in the room. Marley Rose had a striking appearance, a heart of gold and only sixteen years of her life under her belt. Her parents Millie and Daniel Rose stared at their daughter in shock. The young man, Ryder Lynn, who was the father of said unborn child, and his mother, Jody Lynn. Ryder had been the only other person beside Marley who hadn't been shocked about the pregnancy announcement. Silence engulfed the room for about five seconds before the accusations began to hurl back and forth in her office. Mercedes took another look at all the people there. Her gaze skimmed the parents to settle upon the teenagers. Not really kids anymore. As she watched, Ryder reached out and captured Marley's hand in his. The sixteen year old gave him a soft, intimate smile before they both cast their gazes at her. It made her wonder all over again why her presence had been requested. She worked as a counselor her for Open Arms, a place dedicated to lending assistance and support for children would could no longer live at home for whatever reason. Open Arms also hosted a wide array of after school activities for parents to know their children would be safe until they got off work.

"Perhaps you can explain why you need me here?" Mercedes questioned pitching her voice to be heard over the argument among the parents. Marley flashed a magnificent glance to her parents before squaring her shoulders and saying. "I need a place to live if I'm kicked out of the house."

_All right. _The adults snapped their mouths shut in a hurry with that announcement.

"I'm…we're not giving up our baby." the young woman said her fingers gripping Ryder's hand tighter. "I want to know if there's room here, or can I get my name on the list so I can be warm and take proper care of this child."

Mercedes knew to walk delicately here. "We have places available, Marley, but there are rules to follow."

"I know." Another glance at her folks. "I just want to make sure I had a place to go."

The three parents glanced between one another before they rose agreeing they needed to discuss this in more detail. Marley hugged her tight before following the group out. Alone, Mercedes let out a sharp breath and dropped her head in her hands. She wondered if Marley and Ryder really understood what they were entering into.

Open Arms had a few mothers already, who for one reason or another, had been kicked out of their homes. Mercedes worked as the temporary head counselor for this center, as well as an assistant administrator. She would prefer all children be with their parents, but sometimes it just was not in the best interests of the children. Or the parents.

"Ms. Jones, your next appointment has arrived." Rachel Berry, her assistant announced via the intercom.

Taking a sip of her tea, she cast a glance outside and saw more snow falling. What a change from the weather in the Gulf of Aden. And her return trip home. With Sam. She shook of the memory, it had been five months now and she'd not heard from him. To be fair though, she didn't give him her number nor had she called the one he pressed into her hand when they parted ways. A few times, she longed to and had actually dialed the number only to hand up before she could press the send button. What would she say? I can't get our time together out of my head. I dream of experiencing your touch on me again. She groaned and shoved yet more memories out of her conscience. Mercedes flipped open the file upon the smooth desk. More children for the after school programs. She skimmed it again, refreshing what she already knew. The children begin school on Monday, which gave them two days and the weekend to get settled in around here.

"Send them in."

"Right away, ma'am"

The door opened and a young girl and boy stepped through. Their clothes were new and she could tell both were uncomfortable in them. They little girl had blonde hair that hung past her tiny shoulders. The also had blonde hair that fell into his eyes around his shrunken body. Circles highlighted both children striking green eyes.

"Hello" she said, with a warm smile all the while stealing glance behind the small children expecting to see an adult. "Please take a seat. I'm Ms. Mercedes, and you two are?"

The children didn't answer. It didn't matter, she knew their names having already read their application. Stacy and Stevie Riley. Without missing a beat, she folded her hands and said "I understand you both are going to be here after school. We have many activities here so I'm sure there will be something that would interest you guys." She listed some of them searching for and noticing little jesters of interest on their body. Pushing to her feet, she walked around the desk but paused at the corner, noticing fear on both their faces.

"We should walk around and get you accustomed to the place so when you both come on Monday you'll know the basic layout of the place. The boy stood quickly backing towards the door holding his sisters hand. Crouching before them, Mercedes spoke.

"I'm one of the counselor here, so if you need to talk, or just want to call , day or night, anytime, please do. Both of you. " She handed Stevie her card. "We also have tutors if you ever need help with schoolwork."

When he took her card and put it in his pocket, she opened the door and waved them through. No adult waited for them and she glanced to Rachel brows raised in question.

"He's in the restroom." Rachel informed her.

"We're headed to the gym if he cares to join us." Mercedes said.

"I'll take him." Rachel replied with a twinkle in her eyes. He's really hot, she mouthed.

Biting back a giggle, she managed to refrain the eye roll and left the office area with her silent companions. She spoke while they walked as if either would respond. They entered one of the gyms and found a game of basketball in full swing.

"Hi, Ms. Mercedes." The cries came from those in the room not playing.

"Hi guys. This here is Stevie and Stacy, they'll be here after school beginning Monday."

The game slowed and one of the older guys came up, ball resting under one arm. "Come on and play with us, Stevie. I'm Artie."

Artie stuck out his hand and she waited to see how things played out. Stevie hesitated briefly before he shook the offered hand. Stacy gave Artie a quick nod and looked at the dress shoes she wore. Artie gave her a quick smile and looked back to Stevie.

"You played before?" Artie asked getting a slight nod. "Great, you can be on my team."

Stevie hesitated looking at Stacy not wanting to leave his sister. She grabbed Mercedes hand and smiled at Stevie giving him a nod. Mercedes looked at the siblings confused. Artie stuck out his hand and she waited to see how things would play out. Stevie getting the approval that his sister was safe took the offered hand. They headed back to the other waiting players and she heard Artie introduce Stevie around. It made her smile, Artie had been one of her most difficult boys when he first began comimg to Open Arms. The product of a dysfunctional home he had been used to lying and violence to get what he needed. Now at eighteen, he would graduate this year, with honors, and was heading off to New York Film School. She was as proud as a mother with how he had turned his life around. A wonderful role model for newcomers. And from the looks of things, he would be taking Stevie under his wing.

The smile stayed as her and Stacy claimed a seat in the bleachers and observed Stevie play. He actually had talent. She was happy to see Stacy engage in cheering her sibling on. Until a tingle of awareness, sexual awareness, moved up her spine. Before she could seek out the source, a deep southern voice flowed to her ears, easily slicing through the gym.

"Hello Cedes."

Wrapping herself in all the composure she had, Mercedes slowly turned her head, skimming over all the appreciative gazes from the young women in the gym. He sat next to her, his emerald gaze beneath lowered blonde lashes simmered with things she didn't want to think about. Hungrily, she took in his appearance. Heavy black boots on his feet, dark blue jeans which stuck tightly to his powerful thighs, a red and blue plaid shirt, with a leather jacket. She knew exactly what lay beneath the shirt the heard muscles, defined abs… Jerking her gaze further up she saw his strong jaw and immediately recalled how it felt when she touched his cheek, or his soft plump lips. She squirmed and gave him a slight smile.

"Hello, Sam." Mercedes furrowed her brows and looked between him and Stacy. Then she glanced at Stevie on the court who continued to play basketball. "Wait. Are they. Stevie and Stacy your siblings?"

Sam watched Mercedes. All he could think about was their time together and how he longed to draw her close and sample the sweetness of her lips. He'd missed her so much.

"Yes." he said taking in her gray slacks and a lace neck sweater. Her hair fell around her face in gentle waves. "You're looking good, Cedes." Better than good but what he really longed to say to her he couldn't.

He caught her blush before she put her attention back on the court where his brother played. It had been a shock to see him on one of the teams when he'd entered, Stevie had been almost zombie like since he'd taken his siblings from their mother and had her arrested. While it may not have been the best for him to uproot his sibling and bring them to Mercedes, he knew it was the best option. She'd helped him, he had no doubt she could do the same for his siblings. Anger grew in his belly as he recalled the conditions he'd found them in. Swallowing it back, he calmed his emotions and slid minutely closer to Mercedes. A grin lifted one side of his mouth at her shiver.

"How are the three of you getting along?" she asked despite the fact she wouldn't look at him again.

"It has ups and downs." he said glancing at Stacy and lacing his ginger, arms resting on his thighs.

"I don't think they trust me."

"It will take time." She swung he face toward him. "What are you doing up here? Were they already located here?"

"No. I brought them up here. To you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "To me?"

"Yes." One shoulder lifted. "You are the best to help them." Mercedes mouth moved but nothing came out.

"You uprooted them and brought them to a strange place because I am here?"

"Exactly."

Her eyes sparked with rage and suspicion. "I'm a counselor here, not anywhere else."

He leaned back and rested his arms on the bleacher row above him.

"You won't turn them away if they need you Cedes. We both know that and they do need you."

"Are you moving here?" She snapped before lowering her voice so Stacy could not hear.

"What happens the next time you have to go…do what you do? Who takes them in? Or do you just uproot them one more time for no care of their feelings?

The fact she cared hit him square in the gut and it pleased him. "We have a house we're renting. I've taken a break from work for a while until they are settled." a benefit from doing what he did.

Would now be the time to tell her he rented the house next door to hers? From the glower on her face he better not. Keeping Stevie in his peripheral vision, he focused mainly on Mercedes. Doubly thick lashes framed dark brown orbs giving her more than a hint of sensuality.

"Get them a stable place and be their for them, Sam. That's the best I can tell you." She looked at Stacy who stared at her with striking beautiful green eyes. And patted her hand letting it go. She stood and smoothed her hand down her pants.

"It was good to see you again. If Stevie wishes to finish playing, he is more than welcome to. But I have some other things to attend. Stacy it was great meeting you and I look forward to seeing you again."

She was running away. Sam would let her. For now. He watched her walk to the edge of the court and pause. Interestingly enough, Stevie hurried to her side and listened to whatever she said. He assumed it was about him for Stevie's head popped around to glance in his direction. Then the boy headed back to join the game and Mercedes left without a glace back at him. However, he followed her every seductive step, mesmerized by how her ass sat so high.

Sam had things to do but he had no problem waiting here and allowing his brother to finish the game. He hadn't been lying when he said things were tough with him and Stevie. The boy was extremely withdrawn and that was a problem that brought on the same reaction from Stacy. So if Stevie wanted to play basketball, how could he refuse that? He knew Mercedes could help. But that wasn't the only reason he came after her. He'd lied before to her and himself when saying it was a short, no strings thing. He wanted her. Desired her. Needed her. Only one person in his life had ever made him feel anything good. And that was Mercedes.

* * *

Once they'd made it back to the small house and he had pizza cooking in the oven he found Stevie and Stacy upstairs in the bedroom. Knocking he stuck his head in. Double wide green eyes watched him warily.

"So what do you guys think about Open Arms?" he asked, remaining in the doorway and doing his best to appear none threatening.

Stacy smiled and looked to Stevie who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine."

"Ms. Mercedes is a nice woman." Stacy spoke for the first time.

Something flared in their eyes. Hope. But again, Stevie only shrugged. Sam longed to scream over the fear, which leaked from his brother. It wasn't right. Despite his internal anger, he smiled.

"You both can watch television if you like. They hooked the cable up today." No response. "I'll holler when the pizza's ready."

Puckering his lips he headed back up the hallway to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge, cussing at the sight of no beer, just soda and juice. This would not be easy. The meal was much like the others they'd partook in, him asking questions he could think of and them giving cautious murmurs as answers. After Stevie and Stacy had gone to bed, Sam finished cleaning up. The sweep of headlights caught his attention and he found himself staring out the window to Mercedes house. A low growl of fury came out as he watched a man hold open the passenger door and escort her up the path and onto the porch. When he leaned in as if to kiss her, Sam swore and snapped his head away not wanting to see her in another's arms. With a glance at the clock, he noticed the time and shut off the lights. Things progressed like that for the next few days. The days were pretty much the same but it was the nights he'd come to hate. Especially Saturday night.

When he went to bed his dreams were ones of him losing Mercedes. He just couldn't seem told onto her. The final one he tried to save her from going over some falls but he couldn't maintain the grip. Her screams echoed through him as he sat up with a gasp. Sweat poured down his face and back despite the winter weather. A glance at the digital readout on his clock told him it was six on Sunday morning. Heart pounding, he climbed out of bed with his sweatpants on and tugged on a shirt as he mad his way to Stevie's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. He treaded across the hall to Stacy's room and saw her deep in dreamland, so he left. In the kitchen, he left a not and headed out to take care of some things.

Upon his return, something felt off. He hustled up the hall to Stacy's room. Swinging the door open he froze as panic gripped him and ran across the hall to Stevie's room.

Empty.

They were gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

His kisses were divine. His touch electric. Mercedes moaned as Sam worked every inch of his hard length deep inside her. Eyes shut she allowed his touch to carry her away, his rasped voice spoke of the wicked and naughty things he planned to do to her. Her nipples ached with the pleasure/pain he'd inflicted on them.

"Cedes." he murmured.

"Sam" she panted so close to her release she could see it.

"Yes, Sam. Yes." Her fingernails dug into the muscled expanse of his back, urging him on. Encoring him deeper. Offering more of herself to him.

"Mercedes!"

The sharpness of his word snapped her dream like a puff of smoke. Heart still pounding hard she dragged her eyes open to find two things. One, Sam was in her room leaning over her, and two, her hands we on his shoulders gripping him much as she had been in the erotic dream he'd waken her from. Dropping her hands, she jerked the covers up to her chin and demanded.

"Oh hell to the no! What the hell are you doing in my house? In my room?"

"The kids are gone." He stood and went to her closet and began tossing clothes on the bed.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. blinking rapidly to wake up a bit more, her embarrassment faded with the comprehension of his statement.

"Wait, what do you mean gone?" she bolted upright.

"Gone. Not in the house. Let's go."

Mercedes grabbed the jeans he'd thrown on her bed and shoved her chubby legs into them all the while her mind wheeld with questions. Hands on the hem of her shirt, she paused. "Get out or turn your back." He turned and she swiftly put on her bra and sweatshirt, he'd spun back around before she could say a word and as the question formed on her lips, she realized how he'd known. He had been able to watch her in the mirror. Now was not the time to deal with that fact. Or the stark hunger in his gaze.

Heading to the living room, she stuffed her hair into a ponytail. Once there she slipped on her boots. "Where have you gone with them here?"

He mentioned off the spots and she listened as she dragged on her winter coat. his voice held tension.

"Okay listen. We'll find them, Sam. Okay. You can start going to those places you mentioned and I'll hit ones you haven't."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, his eyes betraying his fear. I won't lose them." he growled.

"Of course not. Let's go." Despite her own calm tone, she felt fear herself.

They headed out into the cold morning. Snow still fell and she looked at his large SUV. Big and powerful like the man who owned it.

"Cedes."

"I have your cell number, Sam. I'll call if I find him before you do." She rattled off her cell number certain he'd remember it. If he didn't have the number already which given he had known where she lived, was a possibility. The kiss he laid on her struck her speechless for a few moments, I had been intense, hungry, and way too short. By the time she'd recovered, he'd already climbed into his vehicle. The powerful motor roared to life and he backed out of her driveway. Shaking her head, she hurried to her garage and the shed beside it. With a yank, she removed the cover of her snowmobile and climbed aboard. The Polaris before gunning the engine and heading off.

* * *

She checked a few known hangout spots only to come up empty. Finally, she headed off toward the shore of Lake Superior having had to go down there more than once to find a child. Blinking away the thick, heavy flakes which fell she stared out over the whiteness blanketing the ground. Her heart skipped a few beats when she spotted some footprints rapidly being covered by the snow. They led to a small ice fishing shack out on the lake. Parking the snowmobile, she dug out her phone and called Sam after sneaking a peek through the small window and confirming her belief.

"I found them." she said when he answered.

"Where are you?" His tone a mixture of relief and anger.

"Let me handle this, Sam."

"Their my brother and sister." he said.

"I know. But I'm in my element here. I'll bring them back to your house." she ended the call, grabbed something from the snowmobile, and knocked on the closed door. "Stevie, Stacy? It's Ms. Mercedes, I'm coming in." Not giving them a chance to refuse her entrance, she pushed open the door. The children crouched in a huddle by the wall, shivering and her heart went out to them both. Without a word, she tossed the thick blanket to them. Seating herself on an overturned bucket, she rubbed her hand together and rolled her shoulders trying to loosen them up. Mercedes wiped her eyes after removing the purple goggles.

"Want to tell me why you guys ran?"

Stevie stared at her. Wrapping the blanket around Stacy, eyes wide with uncertainty. She took that as a no. Silent she mulled over what to start off with.

"You know I knew your brother when I was your age Stevie." Stacy look on with interest. "We were in school together. He was my only friend." Stevie watcher her with big eyes from where he sat, his arms wrapped protectively around his younger sister. "He really is a good man, Stevie. He will not hurt either of you."

"I don't know what to believe." Stevie said, his voice broken up by chattering teeth.

"It takes time to discover the truth. But, I will tell you this, in all my life I have never met a man more honorable man than your brother. Did you hear about that incident on the news, months ago, about the for people rescued from pirates.

They both nodded. "Yes."

"I was one of those people. And your brother was the one who saved me." Stacy let out an ecstatic gasp. Mercedes shifted on the seat wishing she'd worn snow pants as the cold sank in. "He didn't know about you guys, or he would have been there for you sooner." The minute she spoke the words she knew them to be nothing but the truth and hoped the children could hear the honesty in them.

"Our mom said he died." Tears shimmered in Stacy's green eyes. "She said he told about how things were and they took him away and killed him."

Mercedes heart went out to her. She'd noticed progress in both children, but had not done a one on one with either of them. She noticed Stacy had started to make friends and Stevie seemed happiest when he played sports. Especially Basketball.

"That's a way for her to control both of you. You've seen him." Tugging on her gloves, she fought off a shiver. "I know you both are scared but I bet he is too. He's been an only child for so long, I'm sure he is unsure of how to behave with a brother and sister. This is learning process for all of you."

Her heart lurched in agony at how terrified they must have been. And still seemed to be. It seemed like a floodgate had opened on their emotions for words began pouring out.

Deep down Mercedes knew she had to get them out of the cold and inside but on another level she realized and understood they need to say this in order to trust her. If she shushed them now, she would lose that trust.

So, she sat and listened. Mercedes ignored the repeated vibrations of her phone in her pocket rang gave the siblings all her attention, despite the increasing deterioration of the weather. Each revelation from Stevie and Stacy made her want to them and cradle them both. The things they had been through made her sick. Disturbingly familiar to what Sam went through at the hand of that witch.

She saw beneath Stevie's attempts at keeping an emotionless countenance and found the petrified little boy who hadn't been loved. The wind shook the shanty with increasing force.

"I think we should get back. The weather is getting really nasty and none of us are dressed for it.

Panic leeched into both of their features. "He…he'll be angry we left." Stacy said with fear laced into her voice.

She held their gaze. "I bet more than anything he'll be even happier you were found unharmed." She got to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

Although they were hesitant, Stacy was the first to grab onto her hand. Outside she squinted and turned up the collar of her coat. The wind bit into her exposed skin. It looked closer to night than afternoon with the dark clouds swirling above. She grabbed onto Stacy, and Stevie and could feel the shudders go through them. They were not dressed for this. Hell neither was she. Beside the snowmobile, she swung on and hollered over the raging winds for them to do the same.

"Keep your head covered by the blanket and against each others back, Stacy put your hands in my pockets that will help keep them warmer. Good girl, shove them in there along with the blanket. Stevie hold onto your sister as tight as you can." She lowered her goggles.

She got them moving and every so often, she reached back to touch the children gripping her tightly, almost to reassure herself they were still there.

* * *

Sam materialized out of the whiteness and she stopped at her house. She hadn't a clue where he was staying and brought the children to her home. His gaze slashed her with a mixture of anger and gratitude. Perhaps there lingered some fear as well.

He hugged his brother tight and lifted Stacy hugging her as well. She turned aways from the emotion, which made her feel like an outsider. This was no her business, it was her job. Her part time job.

"They need to get out of the weather." she pointed out the obvious.

"I'll take them home." Sam said lifting his head to hers.

"Where's your vehicle?" she demanded.

"I live right next door, Cedes. And once they are settled, I'll be back over to talk to you."

Just like that they were gone. Trembling from both the cold an the finality of his words, she made her way inside her house, releasing a moan of pleasure as the heat went through the layer of ice that seemed to surround her. Good Lord, he's living next door? How had she not known that since the week he's been in her life. Well, if she wanted to be honest with herself, it wasn't so hard for it to be a shock to her. Their houses weren't pressed up against one another but had good sized yards and tree's separating them. In addition, she'd been working all crazy hours at the center. Although the real question was, why that knowledge set up a flurry in the pit of her stomach? One she recognized as lust.

Yeah. Right. Lust.

Once in the shower, she found even the stinging pain of feeling moving back into her limbs had zero ability to distract her from thoughts of Sam Evans.

Heated thoughts. Arousing thoughts. Out of the shower, dried and dressed in warm clothes she felt better. The scent of coffee drifted back to her and she headed up to the front of her small house. To find three people there occupying her home as if they belonged there.

Two scrubbed clean children sat at the table, drinking something with steam rising from it. Beyond them at the counter stood Sam. A tight long sleeved plaid shirt hugged the powerful upper body. Dark jeans molded to his legs. The way his gaze raked her up and won made her feel naked. Heated and flushed. Wanting. Damned if he didn't know it too for his emerald eyes filled with smug arrogance.

Thank goodness for Stevie and Stacy's presence. She knew their presence was the only thing keeping Sam's hands off her. Mercedes relief was short lived. For before she cold say a word, Stevie spoke up.

"We'll be right here while you two talk."

The confidence in his voice amazed her. So different from the tone he'd had earlier in the shack.

Sam stood beside her and propelled her back down the hall to her bedroom before she knew what hit her. The door shut with a final lick and when she looked up at him, she knew she didn't stand a chance. The heat from his gaze didn't just singe her, it burned her clear through. Her skin tingled wand without the thought for the consequences of this action, she grabbed his shirt, hassled him close and slammed her mouth on his pink, thick lips relishing the experience again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sam roared in raw pleasure as the addicting taste of Mercedes swept through his system, restoring him. Two seconds more and he would be stripping those clothes from her petite body and taking her hard and fast against the wall. With a frustrated snarl, he tore his mouth from hers and stepped back. Her eyes were glazed with desire and sheer lust. Knowledge which almost took him from his objective. Locking down his urgent need for this woman, he took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets. His pants seemed too tight. All he could see was Mercedes sprawled naked beneath him.

_Get a grip. _Giving himself a firm mental reprimand, he devoted his mind to the present situation.

"Where'd you find them?" he asked his tone deeper than normal and ragged with unquenched desire.

"They were out on the lake, in a fishing shanty."

She crossed her arms under her heavy breast and leaned against the door. His gaze lingered on her generous chest before moving back to her eyes. Out on the lake, those words sent his heart into high gear. Anything could have happened to them. Falling through, lost, and frozen to death. He drew in a deep breath.

"They are scared, Sam. You have to go slow with both of them. At the moment Stevie is Stacy's protector so she is more comfortable with him than you."

He knew that. Damn it, he did. "Did…did they say anything?"

"Yes. And before you ask, no I won't tell you. They need someone to believe in and trust in. If I tell you, I lose what little ground I've made."

Frustration simmered close to the top the edge of erupting. "Will you help them?"

Her face showed reluctance. "I would only be a short term fix, Sam. I leave in the spring."

He narrowed his green eyes at her. "What?"

"I'm only here for winter. I take the place of a woman who goes south for the winter. Stevie and Stacy need a constant in their life. They have my card and can always call me while I'm here, but you need to find someone else for them to talk to. The number Stevie has and you have is the center's phone given to the counselor."

Translation, she had no cell phone and he would have no way of reaching her once she left Minnesota. A realization he liked less and less with each passing second.

"Why the hell would you agree to go north for the winter?"

Something flickered in her eyes before she managed to hide it. He stepped closer. "What are you running from, Cedes?" One finger smoothed along her hair and he spoke in an intimate tone. "Perhaps who would be a better question."

His question rattled her but she recovered quick. "No one. It's just easier on her to be in the warmth during the winter."

Sam stepped closer, squeezing one thigh between her plump legs. His hands rested along the plane of her door.

"Not buying it, darling. The other three have gone on talk shows and other things. But no you. Why?"

"Drop it, Sam. And don't call me darling." She tried to say mimicking his southern accent.

A smile almost crossed his face at her demand. "Who's after you, Cedes?" he asked with an edge to his tone. The need to protect her overwhelmingly strong.

"Just because I don't plaster my face all over television doesn't mean someone is after me."

"That is true. But the pupil dilation, increased heart rate, sharper faster breathing, tells me otherwise." He moved closer. "Unless it's me who's making those things happen."

Her brown eyes widened a bit before she glared and smacked him in the chest. He didn't back off instead he moved closer. Her button nosed flared and she licked her lips, a nervous habit he now knew.

"Talk to me, darling."

"Let it go, Bane."

"Ooo, Bane. You must be really upset to call me Bane, and not Sammy."

"Let it go Sam. I don't want to talk about it. Not with you, not with anyone."

This time when she made to show him away, he captured he hands in one of his and raised them above her head to rest against the door. The moved lifted her full chest enticingly and he had to give himself a mental shake to remain focused. On the questions, he wanted answers to, not how her breasts felt heavy and full in his hands. How they tasted in his mouth. Nope. None of that.

"I want to know, darling." he whispered in her ear. "How did you get the scar on your arm, the ones on your back? And why are you so scared of doctors?"

She shook and he pressed closer, partly to help keep her up but mostly because it's where he wanted her.

"I'm not doing this with you." her voice rang bold.

He ignored that. "You left my life twelve years ago, Mercedes Jones. I tried to bury you along with the memories of my past. But you came back, with a vengeance. I'm not losing you again."

Sam flexed the one hand holding her wrested and trailed the other down the soft skin of her arm until he reached her shoulder. Then he moved it to her face and touched the gentle features which made up her expression. She'd put on much needed weight since the rescue but he could still see slight bags under her eyes. Her exhaustion evident.

"I'm not yours to lose." The smile never faltered even though her words him deep. "Arm scar, sweetheart. Where did you get that one?"

She let out a troubled sigh. "I got it in the crash that took my parents. A piece of glass lodged there." she swallowed and forged ahead. " I have scars on my back from a missionary trip. And I just don't like men poking me trying to convince me they know what I'm feeling. I'm not scared of doctors, I'm distrustful of male doctors."

He released her hands when she tugged but he refused to give her more space. In her gaze, he could see the wall which made her merely recite the answers he sought. She still felt the need to protect herself.

"Why are you hiding?"

Anger snapped in her eyes giving the brow orbs intriguing sparks.

"Don't think to lecture me on hiding from the past, Sam. You are the last one who has right to say anything about that."

Her words hit hard but he kept all emotion from his face. "I'm a far cry from a saint, darling, but a person I happen to look up to told me once that there comes a time to stop hiding and face your fears. Wise words, you should consider them."

He could see the shimmer of tears she struggled not to release and realized if he pushed her any further would only succeed in increasing the void between them. With a sigh, he cupped her face with both hands and brushed a kiss over her mouth. "Thank you for finding them. We have to get home but, Cedes….this isn't over between us."

* * *

To walk away from her in that room wasn't easy. In the front, he got the kids and they headed out into the early evening but his thoughts were back at the house he just left. If only he could be confident she would stick around. According to Mercedes, she only stayed here for the winter so he had some time. And he would make the best use of it he could. He'd called his team and asked Schuester for information on her. There had been almost nothing to go on. The address Schuester sent had sent, her only one listed. After college, she practically vanished into thin air. No credit cards, no loans, nada. facts which told him one thing, there was no way he could assume she wasn't running from someone. Her passport had showed him the places she'd traveled to. There were many, for long chunks of time. But every winter she came here. Which took his mind to the man who'd kissed her, despite it had been on the cheek, it bothered him extremely. Who was he? Who was he to her? Were they a couple?

Blinking he focused back on the fact Stevie had actually asked him a question. That night he slept in the living room, uncertain if Stevie and Stacy would make a break for it again. His dreams were absorbed by Mercedes. The fact she had been moaning his name in her sleep when he woke her combined with the kiss….she still wanted him. And he sure as hell wanted her.

There were numerous signs that spring bore down upon them. Sam sat in the bleachers and watched Stevie play basketball while Stacy chatted away with a group of girls at Open Arms. Both had made remarkable progress in three months. There were still hard times but compared to what it had been at the beginning, this suited him just fine. While parents and friends cheered, he allowed his gaze to slide along the filled bleachers until he found her. Mercedes. She sat about halfway up to his left, surrounded by kids from the center. Dressed in jeans and a off the shoulder sweatshirt with her hair up in a ponytail she looked innocent. Happy. Eatable. Over the past few months, they'd spent a lot of time together. They had spent many meals with the kids as their only buffer, the sexual tension between them had increased. Despite the frigid weather, remaining snow on the ground, Sam found himself taking cold showers just to attempt to calm his lust for her. Any attempt he made to get closer to her on a personal level she rebuked. If it dealt with the kids or a relatively neutral subject, she didn't have a problem. Never said no to helping Stacy at night when she called. Very helpful and warm. Just professional. So damn professional when it came to him. To them. The man, Shane, he'd seen her with turned out not be a boyfriend, thankfully. In fact, she didn't seem involved with anyone. Something which suited him fine.

As the game continued, he found himself observing more and more the woman dressed casually in red and white. Twisted ribbons of resembling colors hung down from where they secured her ponytail. He wanted to wrap the black silken strands around his hand, tip her head back and… A resounding cheer erupted from the crowd and he jerked his gaze back to the polished court and the pounding feet on it. The boys on the Open Arms team were up by five. Being in the last period with only a few minutes remaining he focused solely on the game. Stevie had suited up last minute to take the place of another boy who'd gotten sick.

It was a close game. But Sam jumped to his feet with the rest of those going for the Open Arms team when the team captain sank and shot just as the buzzer went off. The older boys, Artie included, were there as well offering support. As the bleachers emptied. He hung back for a moment and just enjoyed seeing his brother be a young boy with friends. Proud of his accomplishment.

Stevie looked up at him and gave him a nod, knowing he wanted to get cleaned up. With a thumbs up, he sat back down ignoring the tears which sprang to mind at how far his brother had come. By the time Stevie came out of the locker room, he'd moved to sit on the floor level seats. A smile place he rose and gave his brother a hug.

"You were great out there, Stevie. You're a really good player." Stacy agreed coming to stand beside Sam.

Green eyes met his. "I even made some points. Can I go see Ms. Mercedes? I want to see if she saw me."

"Yes. Can we?" Stacy added bouncing up and down.

A perfect excuse to see her. Sam nodded, his hand resting on Stevie's shoulder. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Stevie head off and soon joined the many kids around her. Sam made it to the group in time to hear Artie ask Stevie a question.

"Are you coming with us, Stevie? We're going for pizza."

Green eyes brimming with excitement met his. There was no way Sam could say no and dash those hopes. So he nodded and Stevie beam at him like he'd scored the winning basket. A look he would treasure forever. Until he saw Stevie glance at a sad Stacy.

"Is it alright if we bring Stacy to hang with your sister Artie?"

"Of course. The more the merrier."

At that moment Stacy picked her head back up and jerked on Sams hand so he could squat to her level. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Sammy." Sam blinked back tears as he felt her small lips on his cheek and saw her grab onto Stevie's hand.

Before he knew what happened the players were gone and he found himself alone with some single women. No Mercedes. He excused himself and struck out to find her. Up a darkened hall, he heard her voice. Tracking it he found her talking on her cell. She snapped the phone shut and slipped it into her pocket, her hand shook slightly. He positioned himself right behind her and slid his arms around her, guiding her into an open and empty room. Her gasp of shock he captured in his mouth as he slanted his lips over hers after spinning her toward him. He couldn't help it. All during the game, this was the first and foremost thing on his mind. Her taste. Her smell. The feel of her clasped against him, were in his head. In his arms.

"Cedes." he murmured against her soft full lips seconds before he recaptured them. The room was dark but he didn't need the light to see her. He'd long since memorized where her dark features were in comparison to his height. Maneuvering them so her back rested against the room's wall, he imprisoned her between him and solid surface behind her and increased the intensity of the kiss.

She sank into him, her arms sliding up around his shoulders bringing her lush form closer to him. Her tongue stroked and swirled around his, dancing, enticing, an teasing it to where she sucked him into her mouth. He was so hard. His hands trailed over her body until he reached the bottom of her sweatshirt where he explored back up, just under the clothes. Her smooth skin beneath his fingertips he made his way to her sateen covered breast. The tips hard, pointed through the material and he cupped them, massaged them. Eliciting more moans from her which moved through him. One leg between hers he swallowed hard as she began rocking upon his thigh, deep moans curled up from her throat. She was burning up in his arms. He nibbled his way down her neck. His own blood pounded in his ears. Take her. The message it thundered out with every pump. Unwilling to rush with her, he ignored his iron hard dick an focused on bringing her pleasure.

One hand dropped to her jeans, deftly undid the button, and lowered the zipper before sinking below the waistband of both pants and panties to cover her core. Wetness on the clipped hairs added to his increased discomfort. He wanted to be buried deep within her. Mouth by ear he teased the lobe as he ran two fingers through the swollen lips and eased them into her slick heat, groaning at the contact.

"You feel so good, Cedes. You're wet for me, darling. So wet. "

Jesus, the way she clenched around his fingers he'd be lucky he didn't cum in his jeans. Clenching his eyes shut he worked his fingers in her, stroking deep.

"Sammy….oh…..oh….please." she panted, hand tugging hard on his hair. Her hips rolled against him. "I want….need….so close…"

"Come home with me, Cedes." he said, adding another finger into her tight glove. He couldn't describe how it felt to be concealed in her body. And he wanted her naked accepting his cock. Longed to feel this snug heart around his dick, without protection. He wanted the real deal.

"I…I…" She fell silent when he shared with her all the things he would do to her if she did. His fingers in her, thumbs working the stiff nub, she fell apart around him. Moving swiftly he ate her scream as her slit milked his fingers and coated them with her thick essence. He never slowed the thrusts of his digits until after she'd finished. Her body sagged, spent. Withdrawing his fingers, he savored the taste of her sweetness. Another kiss for her while he righted her clothing and adjust the rod in his jeans.

"Cedes."

"I shouldn't."

His heart sank. Still with the barriers. "Yes you should. Come with me, Cedes."

"Yes." she said after a stretch of silence.

Forehead to forehead he grinned even though she couldn't see it. "I'll meet you there." One more lengthy kiss before he slipped out and headed off to ensure no one saw them leave the darkened room together. He had no wish to ruin her reputation.

* * *

She walked over not long after he got home. Stevie and Stacy hadn't returned from dinner. This time there was no reason to muffle the cries. None to hold in control. And neither did. His shouts were as loud as hers as he drilled into her, moving her and the creaking bed into the wall with each thrust. He buried himself so deep he believe he could feel her heartbeat. Over and over he took her, indulged in the passion which was Mercedes, stopping only when they both collapsed sweaty and exhausted. Mercedes continued to sleep after the kids came home, so he went to meet them and listened to them talk about their time. After he finally went to bed, Sam made his way back to his room and joined her back under the covers. He smiled in the dark as she curled her curvy body against his, her head buried in his neck. He woke her with a kiss as he slid smoothly back into her slick heat. She responded immediately and soon they both crested the peak of pleasure together, their cries hushed.

Perfect, he thought as he allowed the need for sleep overtake him. The next here weeks were spent pretty much the same. Every free moment they found to be together they set forth upon the opportunity. Still, she would never breach any talk of the future. In fact, she shut pretty much down. She had told him of her life after her parents had died and as the kids began to improve even more, Sam began to feel like he had a family. Even the house began to give of that vibe.

One afternoon when Stevie came home from Open Arms his face drawn and full of sadness. Stacy entered behind him looking the same way.

"What happened, guys?" Sam asked.

The children shrugged and headed for the kitchen where they grabbed a juice from the fridge.

Following them, he grabbed a chair and pulled it from under the wood table, spinning the chair around, Sam sat straddling it, his own drink dangling from two fingers. "I can't help ya'll if you don't tell me what the problem is." He held his siblings gaze, imploring them silently to tell him what the issue was.

"She's gone." Stevie mumbled.

Interesting. Did his brother have a girl he liked? Taking a swig of the root beer, he sighed. "Who's gone."

"Ms. Mercedes." Stacy said.

His heart thudded hard in the confines of his chest. Calling upon the reserves which had served him well in combat he asked with no hint of the emotions within. "She wasn't at the center today?"

Stevie shook his head. "Have you seen her?" he question hopefully.

"No. Maybe she took a day off."

"She's gone. They said so." He dropped his head.

"She left without saying goodbye." Stacy started to cry.

Unease grew within him. Bottle on the table he stood and flipped the chair back under the table. "I'll head over and see if she is there."

The kids didn't even look up just stared at their drinks. Jaw clenched, he headed for the door and didn't even slow to put on his jacket as he went. Although the cold air hit at him, the churning in the pit of his belly kept his mind off everything but Mercedes. He knocked at the door and received no answer. Opening it, he entered and immediately he knew. Chad had been right. The house felt empty. Heavy steps took him back to her bedroom. Empty. The purple bedding and all that were there, but no clothes, no signs she'd even been there. Anger rose within him and he returned to his house.

Stevie and Stacy sat in the living room when he got back. His brother met his gaze. He held a piece of paper in one hand.

"She gave Stacy a note. Put it in her bag." A slight smile. "She says goodbye."

"Can I see it?" He prayed his words were smooth.

Wordlessly, Stevie handed it over and he took it with hands that somehow didn't shake despite the storm raging within him. Sam scanned the neat script.

_Stacy and Stevie,_

_I wish I could have told you both face to face but I've always been bad at farewells. You have made such progress in the times I've known you both. I know you all will be fine. All three of you are destined for great things. Live life. Enjoy life. And never forget you are loved. Take care of each other, your brother needs you two. It has been my honor to have met you guys._

_Ms. Mercedes_

Mute, he handed the note back and sat down on the chair opposite Stevie. He could see the pain in those green eyes and it tore at his gut.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Stacy asked.

If I have anything to say about it. "Would you like to?"

"I like her." Stevie replied with a shy smile.

Me too, guys. Me too. All he did was nod. Pushing to his feet, he move back to the kitchen. "I'll get supper started."

He checked his phone, hoping she'd at least left him a message. Nothing. Dialing her number, he got an automated message telling him that caller was out of service range. She had done as she said. Leave. He'd not wanted to believe her but he faced the very fact, and he had no Intel on where she vanished. But he knew where to get it.

_Game on._

* * *

**Why in the world would Mercedes leave if she wasn't running away from something. I'm so happy to see Stevie and Stacy adapting well Sam. I could not imagine them not enjoying Sam as an older brother. As always please review. Please excuse all mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show Glee. Warning this chapter will get a little deep and crazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Honduras_

_Somewhere deep in the Lejamani Mountains_

Mercedes wiped at the sweat that started to run down her face. It was all for no reason really because nothing could stop it with the extreme heat. Her body was sore from all the work she had done. Standing up to stretch her back, she leaned on the homemade shovel and looked around. She had made progress in the garden even though she had extreme fatigue. There was a big difference from sleeping in a real comfortable bed to sleeping in a hammock and her petite body was paying a heavy price. This happened every year, and every year it became harder and harder to make the move back and forth. For someone reason she had been unable to shake the extreme weariness. It usually did not take her that long to fall into the swing of things, whenever she arrived at a new destination. But this time….there was a difference that she could not put her finger on.

Mercedes turned to look at all the progress that had been completed. She viewed the village girls that volunteered to help finish the garden along with her. She saw the men that held conversations while putting on a roof to a school being built. With a sigh, she continued her work. Time meshed together since she had arrived, the weather grew hotter, and Mercedes noticed her nerves felt tight. Nights became unmanageable because she kept seeing the men who took over her ship chasing after her. As hard as she could she hid the indication of her exhaustion but she had a feeling the others knew.

One day sitting along the base of a beautiful large tree, Mercedes came to the understanding she wanted to go home. But somehow, figuring out she wanted to go home was not enough. She wanted to go home and share a life with someone. How long could a person continue to run away from their past? Ultimately, she had spent most of her adult life getting people to face their past, face all demons, and to move forward. Why couldn't she take her own special advice and do that?

Absolutely she could. Couldn't she?

Mercedes mind drifted to her cousin, Devin, the reason she lived the way she did. She was running from a past of hurt and abuse. Devin would not give up looking for Mercedes, so she continued to go on Missionary trips leaving no trace of her movements. There was winter time spent in Minnesota and the summer months spent somewhere deep in the jungles and mountains of exotic places. Assuredly, he'd given up looking for her by now. It had been years since she had any contact with him.

Despite the warm temperature Mercedes still shivered with cold chills at the memory of Devin's touch. Because of him, she had proof not all men were good. She was tired of feeling this way. She just wanted to go home. Back to the grace of her home state Tennessee. The home she'd been taken from when her parents had been removed from this earth and placed in a dysfunctional family with her disgusting cousin. But she knew Devin looked for her, and just because of this reason the few times she did return back to North America, she lived in snow-filled areas. Maybe…now was the time to go back home and face her past. Demand what is considered hers and learn to live her life without fear. Then again, Mercedes could forget that foolishness and make a life in the Honduras. It did hold a ton of beauty and she appreciated the people.

"Ms. Mercedes!" a voice called. Removing her gazed from the children still working in the garden Mercedes noticed Maria running in her direction. Black pigtails bouncing with every step. She smiled and waited for the child to stop beside her.

"Hola, Maria. What's up"

The child approached Mercedes with wide eyes filled with anxiety.

"There are men. Strange men coming."

Her heart collapsed into her stomach as she jumped to her feet and demanded all the kids to surround her now. She started to gather everyone and inform them to run and hide in the woods. As she ran back to the camp, Mercedes started to pray with each step she took. She passed mothers and more children, heading in the opposite direction. They tried to grab Mercedes hand to beg her to come with them, but she swatted them off continuing to run towards the village. This particular village had, had a few run ins with some of the insurgents, but it was considered a neutral area and left alone.

Mercedes paused beside the Cleric who she'd arrived with. Father Lonigan. A compassionate man with a unselfish heart.

"Mercedes." he spoke with a strong accent. "You should be hiding with the other women."

"No. I am not leaving you." Her brave words came despite the fear she was drenched in. She swallowed determined to get moisture into her dehydrated mouth.

"Was anyone able to identify the men?"

"There are no particular marking on any individual. But they are carrying weapons. Father Lonigan groped the cross he was wearing around his neck before lowering his hands and fastening them with confidence. He moved on with silent feet back to the unfinished building. _This is a neutral village. _Mercedes chanted to herself following Father Lonigan. The sharp breath Father Lonigan took told her they were no longer unaccompanied when he called out a greeting. She took a moment to compose herself by wiping off all the dirt she had accumulated from the garden.

Five men in green camouflage, stood there holding weapons she had no chance of knowing. She also could not classify any marks that could tell who they were. Some of the other men from the village came to stand beside Mercedes to offer protection. However, she refused to flinch away when the leader took her appearance in.

"¡Ven acá! He ordered.

Running her hands down her cotton pants, she took a deep breath and did as he required. There was absolutely no reason for her to cause problems.

"Yes." Mercedes said with confidence.

He projected his chin, covered with unkept chin hair, out at her. His teeth looked no better than the hair that covered his face, but Mercedes still showed no fear.

"You Señorita Jones?"

The idea of lying crossed Mercedes mind but she cut that very short. Surely these military men knew who she was and there was no use in lying and endangering the villagers.

"Yes."

"You come with us."

She started to shake her head in disagreement before she caught herself.

"Why?"

"People send us for you."

The hair on the back of her neck started to stand. No one knew she was here. In her peripheral she saw Father Lonigan moved towards them.

"Might I ask who sent you to find me?"

He chewed on his toothpick, eyes showing great intensity.

"Familia."

_Devin._ Alarm traveled through her. How had he found her deep in the mountains of Honduras? It did not matter. If she rejected to leave, the people could be hurt.

She sighed. "Let me get my things." She gave him a shaky smile. "I'll be really quick."

Father Lonigan walked with her. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but there isn't any other choice I have. I figure I can refuse to go with them and face horrible repercussions or agree and go with peace. This way, no one gets hurt." she swallowed. "That's the important thing."

"What about you, my child?"

She hugged him tight, his warmth comforting her. "I'll be fine. Give my love…"

A loud noise came from outside her small hut scaring the both of them. Bag forgotten she ran out into the afternoon sun and stopped. The five men were now nine men communicating with each other. And the men with them…well; she could not help the smile that started to cross her face.

Sam stood there with the Puckerman brothers, Noah and Jake, and his boss Will Schuester. He was having a conversation with the others but stopped it once he saw her. He still looked like the same Sam she remembered, except this time he was tired, and sweaty, but that is what made it the most perfect sight she had ever saw. His tanned face was covered in black and green that started to streak, but none of that mattered.

She knew him, from the way he carried his self and the piercing gaze that made her insides shake with more than just longing. Sam traipsed towards her, his gun was clutched in one gigantic hand. He was moving with deadly precision to her. Beside her, Father Lonigan spoke words that Mercedes could not understand. All her attention was on the man nearing her. Every inch the soldier took, Mercedes felt her lungs constrict. He did not slow, did not stop to ask for approval just took one dirty hand, and captured the back of her head, and covered her mouth with his generous lips. She tasted sweat, passion, and her Sam. In that moment, she knew what her life was missing. Him. Without procrastination, she threw her arms around his neck and gave everything she had inside her tiny body. Fulfillment with the knowledge that Sam was there was all she needed. Now she knew she would be fine.

His other arm came around to circle her curvy waist and lifted her off her feet. He continued to sweep his tongue through her mouth tasting all she had to offer. Mercedes ached for him.

Touching his face, she moved back and he put her back on the ground. Around him she could see all the men with amused grins on their faces. On her other side she saw the villagers starting to return, and Father Lonigan now held Sam's assault rifle. She held in the chuckle and snuggled closer to Sam when he hurried to get the rifle from the older man. He brought her chin up so she could gaze into his fresh green eyes. They heard footsteps and saw the soldier from earlier.

"I'm so sorry from terrifying you, Señorita Jones." the leader of the other group said.

"Oh, that is alright." she replied. He nodded in content with her answer and left.

"What are you doing here, Sam? What are they doing here?"

He slung his gun over one shoulder and put his hands onto her face.

"I called in a few favors and they came along." He shrugged as if this was no big deal before returning his gaze back on her. "Do you know you've left me three times now, darling?"

She opened her mouth but could not say anything with Sam placing two fingers over her cupid lips.

"The first time was when we were kids. I understand that time because it was out of your hands. However, The second, after you were let go on the ship. The third time was in Minnesota. I can't take it anymore, Mercedes. I've tried to tell myself that the past is best left locked away but you let me know otherwise. You've helped me and my siblings out. After you left Minnesota I was asked by two children what it was I desired."

Mercedes heart started to pound strong as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She clutched his shirt with her fingers.

"And?" she barely spoke, her heart beating too loud.

Sam held her gaze, his eyes shining with confidence. "I desire you. Wherever you are is where my family wants to be. I want to fall asleep with you, wake with you. I want to be with the woman who taught me how to feel again. The one who makes my life complete."

His words made her feel complete. She kissed his hand until a thought crossed her mind.

"Where's the kids?"

Sam flashed a smile, which made her knees weak. "With Mike. They are both waiting for me to bring you home.

"Home?" She had wanted to hear those words for ages it seemed like.

He nodded in agreement. "Home."

There were so many things she need to tell Sam about. Starting with her past. About Devin. "I need to tell…"

"Cedes. We have the rest of our lives to figure things out. Just please darling. Marry me."

She stared at his face and found what she always needed. Love. Then she heard those words she'd never though a man would say to her and mean them truthfully.

"I love you, Mercedes. Say you'll marry me."

"Yes! Oh Hell to the Yes!"

Sam's kiss this time spoke of a future together forever.

* * *

**_Epilogue _**

She work up quickly. The dream was too much for her to handle. It had been a year since Mercedes had become Mercedes Evans and she never felt more wonderful in her life. After her and Sam got married they looked for a permanent place to raise their new family. Stevie and Stacy were ecstatic when she was brought back to the states and she too could admit she missed them a lot. She looked at the alarm clock that said five thirty a.m. and ran her hand over the cool bed sheet beside her. She let out a huge sigh before getting up and wobbling to the bathroom. Sam was somewhere on a secret mission and she was missing him too much. Now in her final trimester she was so frustrated it made no since. Sam promised her this would be the last mission he would go on for a while after the baby was born. Mercedes agreed because they both had enough money to not have to work, but she could not stop him from doing something he loved. She finished up in the bathroom and went to check on the kids. Ten year old Stacy slept peacefully, clutching her fuzzy comforter. She shook her head smiling and went to see Stevie. Stevie was also sleeping peacefully. Mercedes softly closed his door before going down stairs to start breakfast. Sam would have a fit if he knew she was up cooking this early in the morning. She continued to smile, trying to fight of the bad feeling she was getting.

* * *

"Fuck! Sam shouted punching a hole in the wall. "Where the hell is this creep."

Puck went to his friend trying to comfort him. "Calm down man. It'll be OK. We will find Devin Jones and when you see him you can fuck him up and do whatever else you want to do to him before we hand him off. Ok."

Sam nodded his head in agreement but had a horrible feeling. "How is it we always come close to finding him, but then, right when we have him he disappears or something. I can not have him continuing to call and harass my wife and family. Mercedes has not been sleeping Puck. If she goes through another miscarriage because of this freak, I will lose it."

"Hey, man calm down. She is in her final trimester right." Sam nodded his head. Hating he was not there to witness his wife's body carrying his seed.

"You have nothing to worry about. She's doing fine."

Puck rubbed on Sam's back trying to console him. "Lets get packed up and head home." Puck spoke into the mic informing the others they were ready to leave.

* * *

"Good morning Cedes" Stacy said coming into the kitchen hugging her.

"Good morning Sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"I did fine. There were no nightmare's and I did not once go to get in the bed with Stevie. What about you? Did you have a dream again?"

Mercedes nodded her head. Stacy hurried up and rose from the table coming to hug her sister in law. At this moment Stevie decided to come into the kitchen and felt the change in mood. He immediately went to his sister's and offered his comfort. Feeling Stevie try to wrap his arms around her Mercedes started laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good morning, Stevie." Stevie smiled and wiped her tears.

"Good morning, Cedes. Not a good night?" She nodded her head and went to fix their plates.

"Mercedes are you crazy. If Sam knew I let you in the kitchen to fix breakfast, and our plates he would blow a head gasket." Stevie said rushing to stop her. She laughed and went to get off her feet. She loved her family.

* * *

"Something is not right man. I've been calling the house phone but it continues to ring." Sam said running his hands through his blonde locks.

Puck looked at his best friend in understanding. Sam's instincts were usually dead on. He spoke into the mic on his chest.

"Alright Schue. We have a very bad feeling back here. We need to get back to Tennessee, pronto." Will Schuester checked the back of the truck at his men and saw determination on their faces. Something was going down.

* * *

Stevie entered the sun room and saw Mercedes slowly nodding her head to some music. He stopped to listen to her sing beautifully to her unborn child. She had been weary all morning saying she had a bad feeling she could not shake. He told her maybe it was the fear of giving birth before Sam came back but she just laughed and said maybe. She heard the floor board squeak a little and looked over her shoulder to see Stevie entering. Before she could say anything the doorbell ranged and she heard Stacy running to get it. Getting up to see who was at the door, she felt her heart beat speed up. Something was definitely not right. Entering into the foyer she heard Stacy scream, so she started to walk faster. As she rounded the corner she called out to Stacy.

"Stace, sweetie. Everything alright?" No answer. She continued to trek to the front door and stopped as she felt a hand grip her shoulder and squeezed very tightly. She turned to see who was causing this pain and lost consciousness.

* * *

"No, no." She screamed holding her stomach protectively. Devin walked back and forth in front of Mercedes with a maniacal grin on his face. Holding a Glock 49 pistol in his right hand. She looked to her right and saw Stacy crying, looking to her left she saw no one. Where is Stevie her mind screamed but she said nothing. Maybe he got away and went for help. She decided to talk Stacy to calm her down.

"Stacy sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Cedes. Just scared. Who is he?" Mercedes look at Devin's dark features and started to shake.

"Devin." Stacy let out a loud gasp.

"Well, well little cousin. It seems you have been talking about me. All good things I hope." Devin said crouching down in front of her. She turned her head not wanting to look at the maniac in front of her.

"It'll be ok Stace. I promise you. Devin, please listen to me. Why are you here? What is it that you want." Devin laughed a crazy laugh and Mercedes felt her baby kick continuously.

"Well, little cousin. It has been five years since I saw you and my, my what a beautiful woman you have grown up to be. I must say I never pictured you as the mothering type, and I'm am sad to see the child is not mines." Mercedes sucked her teeth in disgust.

"That is disgusting Devin, and you know it. We are cousin's for goodness sake. I left when I was eighteen because I could not handle you abusing me and your family not believing me. I did not report you to anyone. Why are you here now."

Mercedes saying that seemed to set him off and made him angrier. He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back. Stacy watched in fear not being able to do anything from the bonds he had her in. He crouched down to Mercedes and slowly licked her cheek.

"Because. You belong to me. And it was wrong of your husband to try looking for me."

* * *

Sam saw it before anyone could point it out. A twelve year old boy was running the opposite way the truck was going as if running for help. _Wait is that Stevie. _

"Stop the truck!" Sam yelled. He busted open the back door and yelled his brother's name. When Stevie turned around with tears in his eyes Sam knew his gut was right all alone. Something was wrong and it did not have to do with his unborn child. Stevie started running to his brother at full speed.

"Sam we need help. Please he has them. He has Stacy and Mercedes." Sam quickly picked up his younger sibling and tossed him into the back of the truck.

"Move! Move! Move!" He yelled to Will who immediately pressed the gas pedal.

"Sam he has a gun. They are tied up. And when I left, Mercedes had passed out. Stacy mouthed to me to go get help so I ran. I shouldn't have left them Sam. I could have protected them." Stevie broke down and Puck grabbed the little boy.

Sam look at his brother who had come a long way in a year.

"No, Stevie. The best thing you did was got out of that house and went for help. It was in Gods plan for you to do that little bro. And because of that. You have saved our family." He went over to console Stevie as they silently pulled up to the side of the house. Sam started getting all the ammo together while looking at his team.

_"Alright gang. Game on."_

* * *

He pushed Mercedes head forward and slapped her face. She felt a wetness start to leak and shut her eyes as she witnessed her water breaking.

"How dare you give yourself away to another man. You belonged to me!"

She shook her head in disagreement. "Devin, no. No. We are family. You were suppose to protect me, and play with me. Not, not molest me. I had just lost my parents. Why did you stop comforting me. Why did you not want to be my friend. I had no one. The one person I had, I was taken away from. And you promised to be my friend." Mercedes said.

Stacy looked on in horror trying to undo the knots in the rope. She noticed Mercedes eyes widen as a clear substance started to form around her feet. _Oh no!_

* * *

Sam crouched outside the window trying to see in what room his family was located. He was successful when he looked in the family room and saw Stacy seated in front of the started to motion to the others the position they were in and got Stacy's attention as she mouth "labor." Right then and there Stacy witnessed her brother turn into the predator she heard stories about.

Sam softly spoke into the mic that Devin had a gun and was pointing it at Mercedes. He confirmed with Puck that they had informed authorities and they too were on the way. He never wanted to show his animalistic side in front of his family, but he could not wait another minute. Sam immediately jumped through the window and rolled to a stop before aiming his gun at the intruder. He heard Mercedes yell, "Stacy close your eyes now." As she did the same thing.

They heard one single gunshot and a thud before looking to see Sam had not killed Devin but shot the gun out of his hand, along with said hand. Devin screamed in agony as he saw his hand laying on the floor. Sam quickly kicked him in the chest and gave him a single hit in the face, knocking him unconscious. He immediately went to Mercedes side and untied her. Puck came rushing into the room and went to release Stacy. Mercedes quickly got up to hug Stacy. Stevie came into the room rushing to his families side along with paramedics.

* * *

_Hours Later,_

Sam came rushing out of the delivery room with a wide smile on his face. It was hilarious to see the combat men all in the waiting room ready to hear good news. He went to his buddies and immediately started jumping.

"She did it! I'm a father. I have a son!" Congratulations became unbearable as they all started congratulating him. The nurses immediately rushed to the waiting room wondering what all those gorgeous military men were doing.

" Colton Tate Evans." Sam screamed out. Stacy ran to his side hugging her older brother.

"Can we see them Sammy?" Sam nodded his head.

"They are prepping her and moving her into a room. Then we'll get to meet the new edition to the family." Stacy jumped with joy.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Mercedes yelled. Stevie entered and ran to Mercedes side hugging her.

"Hey, hey now. None of that crying. We have been too damn emotional today." She said wiping his eyes. "I wanted to thank you. Stevie. That was extremely brave of you to run for help. I love you."

Stevie smiled a smile that resembled Sam's. "I love you too, Mercy."

Before she knew it the room was filled with more of her newly acquired family. The men were all so happy about the new edition she could do nothing but sit back and listen to all conversations. Out of nowhere the room became very silent when a nurse knocked and brought in the blue bassinet. _Wow a baby can calm down this rambunctious group. _Mercedes smiled as Sam stepped to side.

"Lady," Sam said acknowledging Stacy. And " Nobodies. I would like you all to meet Colton Tate Evans." The group laughed as Sam held his son for the first time. The infant fit so well in his arms. He felt a tear sliding down his cheek. Colton's small caramel hand gripped his fathers hand and Sam let out a hearty laugh looking at his head full of curly brown hair. "Welcome to the world Evans." He moved to Mercedes side and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

**Monday morning. **

Tennessee Independent Mail

_Devin Maleke Jones age 27, was immediately sentenced to life in prison with no possible chance of parole for the kidnapping of Stacy Evans (11), and Mercedes Evans (23) early Sunday morning. _

Mercedes felt a relief as she read the news in the paper. She looked at her family who were all asleep in the hospital room with her and leaned back. Her past was no longer chasing after her. This was certainly something she could get used to. This memory would not be a past to run from this would now be a past of enjoyment.

* * *

**Okay the epilogue is what I came up with and that ending was not how I imagined it being. But oh well. I hope you enjoy and thank for reading. Please excuse all mistakes.**

**"¡Ven acá! - Come here!**


End file.
